Crónicas de un romance no muy comun
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Uno no decide de quien se enamora no es así? pero que pasaría si ademas de que tu enamoramiento es algo prohibido por la sociedad, el universo entero parece conspirar en tu contra para que no logres lo que buscas, te rendirías o seguirías adelante? Mejor explicacion adentro, no soy muy buena con los sumarys
1. Comienzo del viaje

**Nigthmare: Hola lectores, si se preguntan porque el cambio, pues Shadow esta atrapado en problemas familiares (cof cof retiro espiritual católico obligado cof) y no estará con nosotros toda una semana, se suponía que yo debía publicar dos capítulos nuevos de sus fics, un capitulo nuevo de zombie Breakdown, uno nuevo de Por un beso de tus pétalos y empezar a publicar un fic nuevo en el que estaba trabajando, pero yo no soy su maldita asistente, no voy a andar haciendo su trabajo y publicando sus cosas, pero volviendo al tema de este fic, muchos lectores le mandan a el PM pidiendo que haga un fic serio con el Incesto de su Oc y Fluttershy, al parecere es una pareja que a muchos les intriga, pero a el le faltan las bolas para hacerlo, así que aquí entro yo, trayendo a la vida ese concepto, pero antes que nada unas cuantas advertencias.**

**1)Si esperan leer incesto desde el principio pues tendran que esperar, voy a tomarme mi tiempo antes de llegar a eso, tal vez 7 o 10 capítulos.**

**2) Tal vez tengamos lemons, pero por ahora, todo queda en rating T.**

**3)A diferencia de Shadow el cual no le molestan los Flames o comentarios de odio que no hacen critica costructiva, yo advierto, SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS QUE SOLO DIGAN ES UNA MIERDA, O QUE LA HISTORIA DA ASCO, SIN DARME UNA JUSTIFICACION O EXPLICANDOME QUE TIENE DE MALO, SI SON ANONIMOS SU REVIEW SERA ELIMINADO Y SI TIENEN CUENTAS PUES SERAN REPORTADOS Y PROBABLEMENTE ECHADOS DE LA PAGINA, SU CUENTA SERA BORRADA Y YO ME REIRE DE USTEDES MIENTRAS COMO CHOCOLATE DESDE MI DEPARTAMENTO, ASI QUE SI ESTA CLASE DE FICS NO LES GUSTAN PUES LARGO!.**

**4) A menos que yo diga lo contrario, asuman que Fluttershy esta tartamudeando TODO EL TIEMPO, QUEDO CLARO!**

**5) Los tags de este capitulo son: Sentimientos no compartidos, intentos estupidos y fallidos de llamar la atención.**

**6) Pasen y Disfruten de esto si aun luego de todo eso desean leer :3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins)<strong>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy se sentaba en el asiento, suspirando incomoda mientras se aferraba a los lados de su asiento- Flutters estas bien?-<p>

Ella alzo la mirada hacia Dusk, el cual se asomaba con una mirada preocupada por encima de la novela que estaba leyendo. Tomando la mano de su hermano un poco mas calmada lo miro – Estoy bien…- dijo en voz baja.

-Em… yo te creería si no fuera por lo sudadas que están tus manos, no me molesta ni nada, solo están un poco mojadas no?- Dijo el con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Fluttershy rápidamente soltó su mano, limpiándola en su chaqueta amarilla pálida –Estaré bien…solo son cuatro horas de vuelo…y el clima parece estar en buena condición- Dijo ella asomándose por la ventana para mirar el cielo.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, este es su capitán hablando, y Tan aerolíneas les da las gracias por su preferencia. Ahora volaremos rumbo a Londres, si miran al frente, nuestro gran personal de vuelo les mostrara las medidas de seguridad, les deseo a todos un agradable viaje-

La azafata empezó demostrar cosas como el como ponerse las mascarillas y los sistemas de salvamento en caso de emergencia, Dusk siendo el muchacho que era se acerco a Fluttershy y le susurro –Es una chica linda no?- refiriéndose a la Azafata, Fluttershy lo miro con un sonrojo en su rostro – Porque me dices eso… no me gustan las chicas…- notando como su hermano se estaba recostando totalmente en su asiento- Sabes, los asientos no son para acostarse…-.

_Si mi plan para que ella me mire funciono!,_ Pensó el pelimagenta mirando los ojos de la pelirosa sobre el, acomodando su silla de nuevo el le sonrío – Oh perdón, te dije lo de la azafata porque asumí pues que tu…eras lesbiana, ya sabes, eso de ni siquiera has besado a nadie y todo…-

-Pero-que-no asumas esas cosas- Murmuro ligeramente enfadada ella desviando la mirada sonrojada y molesta.

-Si pues, yo pensé que ya sabes no, con lo retraída que eras, eso de que no tenias amigas y…- Empezó a distraerse y decir cosas sin notar el efecto que tenían, luego noto que Fluttershy se estaba poniendo a llorar por lo que estaba diciendo, viendo eso, un sentimiento de culpa lo lleno- oh Flutters lo siento, yo no quería hacerte llorar, solo se me fue la lengua y…-Dusk miraba los ojos de su hermana mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos, _Dios hasta cuando llora se ve hermosa._

_-_Me perdonas?- Pregunto sonriéndole luego de que dejo de llorar.

-Por supuesto que lo hago…o Dios el avión se esta moviendo- Ella medio grito en voz baja al sentir todo el lugar avanzando.

Dusk sostuvo su mano para reconfortarla- Todo estará bien lo prometo-

-Si..- ella soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se sentaba y se aferraba a su lugar –Todo estará bien…

* * *

><p><strong>4 horas de vuelo después…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Sinceramente te digo, nunca creí ser capaz de vomitar tanto, creo que casi agote todas las bolsas para vomito…-Dusk gruño bajando al aeropuerto, Fluttershy lo seguía, llevando con dificultad unas maletas-Si tienes problemas, yo puedo llevar esas con mi maleta de rueditas-

La pelirosa solo lo miro antes de negar con la cabeza-No gracias, yo puedo sola…- el pelimagenta observo la delgada figura de su hermana, ahora faltante de su chaqueta amarilla-Este…um de nuevo lo siento por arruinar tu chaqueta.-

Fluttershy solo trato de sonreírle, pero lentamente empezó a sollozar otra vez, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, no la hacia sentir bien el hacer sentir culpable a su hermano por algo que no pudo controlar- Ay no, estaba bromeando, lo siento, Dios eres tan emocional, tal vez alguien olvido tomar su Te esta mañana- Dijo con rapidez Dusk envolviéndola en un abrazo antes de que se ponga a llorar, ella solo asintió- Vamos anímate, pon una sonrisa en tu linda y anormalmente pálida cara y vámonos que perderemos nuestro tren-

Pero, en vez de soltarla, el Pelimagenta se aferro al abrazo unos momentos mas, respirando profundamente, _Ahh ella huele a flores…ug y a vomito, je, eso es mi culpa…-_

* * *

><p>Normalmente, Fluttershy prefería viajar en tren que en avión, ella amaba los trenes, le gustaban los asientos, y el sonido de el traqueteo de la maquinaria, pero mas que nada, amaba el espacio que había para caminar y recorrer dentro del tren, lo cual era muy agradecido por ella luego de 4 horas de viaje al lado de un hermano mayor que se la paso vomitando todo el viaje, pero ella estaba ligeramente decepcionada por este tren, no era algo feo, no, era de un hermoso color blanco, estaba muy limpio y tenia unos hermosos asientos verdes con mesitas con lámparas y todo, solo había una pequeña cosa que le molestaba- No es como el expreso de Hogwarts…-<p>

El hermano mayor que acababa de poner sus maletas en el compartimiento la miro sorprendió y un poco incrédulo-Si sabes que no existe verdad?-

-Si se que no existe…yo solo esperaba que todos los trenes de Inglaterra fueran como ese…-

Una risa sonó en el lugar y una chica de cabello rosado, anormalmente esponjado se sentaba frente a ellos, seguida de un muchacho de cabello marrón rizado y una minima cantidad de bello facial- Yo también esperaba lo mismo- dijo la pelirosa mirando a ambos con un par de lindos ojos azules.

El muchacho rodó los ojos antes de responder- Pinkie tu también pensaste que volaríamos hasta aquí en Grifos-

-No estaba diciendo que lo haríamos, solo que lo esperaba y que seria algo lindo-

-Los grifos ni siquiera existen…-

-Una chica puede soñar- Corto al muchacho la pelirosa antes de enfocar su atención en los hermanos frente a ella que la miraban un poco preocupados- Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y ese de hay es mi novio Chesse-

Chesse miro ambos –hola- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emm…si hola, yo soy Dusk y esta es mi hermana Fluttershy, podría saber de donde son, tienen un acento peculiar.-

-Somos de Texas, Estados Unidos, de donde son ustedes, O ya se, son de una pequeña provincia de viñedos de la Toscana en Italia.-

El pelimagenta alzo una ceja ligeramente sorprendido, ligeramente asustado- Este…si como rayos supiste todo eso-.

-Lo adivine…- Dijo sonriente Pinkie ignorando todas las miradas raras que se posaban sobre ella- Asi que que hacen aquí?- Pregunto de nuevo ella.

-Umm venimos para estudiar en el instituto Saint Mahilov, yo voy a hacer mi masterado en Artes y Letras, Fluttershy viene para continuar sus estudios en medicina…-

Pinkie a estas alturas ya no era capas de contener su emoción- ES GENIAL, Yo voy a hacer mi primer año en Artes y letras y Chesse empezara sus estudios en mercadotecnia, será genial todos iremos al mismo lugar de estudios…- y empezó un monologo relatando desde cosas de su vida hasta anécdotas por las que nadie pregunto, Chesse y Dusk hablaban de vez en cuando con pequeños comentarios, pero ninguno logro detener la incesante charla de Pinkie, siguiendo de esa manea por tres extenuantes horas, pareciendo tener un suplemento ilimitado de aire en los pulmones.

-Deberiamos encontrarnos luego, seria bueno volver a juntarnos, además de que abra una recepción para los estudiantes extranjeros en unos días.

-No gracias no…- Pero antes de que Dusk pudiera terminar, la persona menos esperada lo interrumpió- Si será divertido, suena como una buena idea, por que no intercambiamos números de teléfono y lo hacemos.

* * *

><p>Luego de otros cinco minutos, se separaron buscando su acomodación en el enorme campus.<p>

-Por que tenias que decir que si…- Pregunto muy exasperado Dusk, dándole su mirada de hermano serio a Fluttershy.

-Pensé que seria divertido, Pinkie me agrada, y ambos deberíamos socializar mas…- Cuando Fluttershy miro a su hermano, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz con esa idea, así que uso una táctica que jamás fallaba, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, mientras invocaba las antiguas artes de la mirada de cachorrito abandonado- Vamos Hermano, solo esta vez…-

El mencionado solo alzo sus manos al aire en derrota suspirando derrotado- Bien, solo esta vez-

-Yay…- Dio un corto grito de victoria antes de abrazar a Dusk- Te quiero-

- Si yo también te quiero, ahora apúrate que tenemos que llegar a los lugares donde nos quedaremos rápido-

-Fluttershy rápidamente se adelanto, maletas en mano, mientras que Dusk se quedo atrás mirando su figura hermosa en todos los sentidos, el sabia que lo sentimientos que tenia por ella estaban mal pero, maldición a el no le importaba eso, el paso muchos años tratando de reprimir eso, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba enfermo por lo que sentía, pero ya no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente decidió aceptar en silencio sus emociones, admirando el largo cabello rosa pastel que se agitaba mientras caminaba, la manera en la que su blusa abrazaba su figura, y la manera en que a veces tenia esos pequeños acelerones de confianza, tal vez a Fluttershy no le gustaba toda esa atención que recibía, pero rayos si que sabia comandar a las personas cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

><p>Luego de acomodarse en sus distintos dormitorios, Dusk decidió ir a cenar con Fluttershy y a conocer a su compañerao de cuarto, pero no se esperaba lo que tenia en frente, la insanamente sexy compañera francesa de cuarto de Fluttershy, Rarity, la pelirosa evitando que su hermano cometiera algo estupido como coquetearle le susurro al oído –Ella es lesbiana- Mientras que Rarity servia la pasta para la cena, esta revelación en vez de tranquilizarlo solo lo puso mucho mas nervioso, una hermosa e insanamente sexy francesa lesbiana era la compañera de cuarto de su hermana, esto solo olía a problemas.

-Y que estas estudiando- Pregunto Rarity al hermano de su compañera.

_O Dios hasta su acento y su voz son sexys, maldita sea._

-Hum, pues Arte y Letras y tu?-

Rarity tomo un sorbo de vino antes de responder-Diseño de modas, es mi ultimo año-

_Mierda, acaso no puede evitar hacer algo de manera sexy por un momento, no me sorprendería que ella y Flutters empiecen a Salir pronto a este paso._

-Hermano estas bien…-

El pelimagenta miro a Fluttershy de manera espaciada antes de responder- Si estoy bien, solo me perdí en mi lindo y pequeño mundo dentro de mi mente-

-Debe ser muy creativo, seguro mantiene la cabeza en las nubes todo el tiempo-

Fluttershy soltó una risita- Eso es subestimarlo…-

-Oigan sigo aquí no? Puedo oírlas-

-O lo siento Querido, no quise ser ruda- Respondió Rarity.

El solo se encogió de hombros y susurro un "Esta bien" Antes de volver su atención a su comida.

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena termino, Fluttershy empezó a seguir a su hermano por los pasillo, el mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y murmurando por lo bajo- hermano estas bien?-<p>

El se volteo rápidamente- No nada, estoy bien, estoy genial porque preguntas?-

-Creí que estabas molesto por algo, esa manera en la que saliste murmurando luego de que todo termino…-

El muchacho observo como su hermana se acercaba a el, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un gesto inmensamente ensayado de tranquilizacion, sus rostro muy cerca el uno del otro, para tanto el disgusto como para la alegría de Dusk, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Fluttershy, mirando su piel pálida, sus ojos aguamarinas con el mínimo toque de delineador violeta, y esos labios rosados y suaves.

-Dios quisiera besarla…-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo, no esperando decir eso, _O no, por favor que no haya dicho eso en voz alta_, pensaba, cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero no llego, luego de unos momentos escucho una risita y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Fluttershy riéndose- Oh Hermano, ya te dije, Rarity es lesbiana, no puedes besarla.

_Esperen que?, O gracias, ella pensó que yo estaba hablando de Rarity._

-La ver…-

_NO BOCA IDIOTA, NO DIGAS LO QUE ESTAMOS PENSANDO!_

-La verdad que?-

Dusk empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa,- oh nada, olvida lo que dije, O mira haya esta mi departamento, nos vemos mañana- Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marcho corriendo a su habitación- Adiós!-

Fluttershy solo se paro hay, totalmente confundida con lo que acababa de suceder-Uh..Okay…Adiós?...-

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capitulo completo, esperen mas pronto, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!.<strong>


	2. Cuando bebes demasiado

**Nigthmare: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que les haya agradado el concepto de esta historia, e aquí el siguiente capitulo, y mañana el siguiente, y el siguiente y así por toda esta semana, ¿Qué puedo decir?, trabajo mejor cuando estoy sola, y trabajo mucho mejor al saber que Shadow esta sufriendo en algún lugar perdido en una iglesia, obligado a escuchar sermones y practicar dinámica con cancioncitas estupidas, como sea, aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, conciencias molestas y sarcásticas, Slice of Life, Intoxicación, Introducción de la mas seria rival amorosa de uno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: One and All (Smashing Pumpkins)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Vamos! Vamos que se nos hace tarde!-

Pinkie estaba arrastrando a una mortificada Fluttershy hasta el lugar donde se estaban celebrando la llegada de los estudiantes extranjeros, seguida de Chesse, Dusk y Rarity los cuales solo observaban la escena- Y ustedes también apúrense, que llegaremos tarde-

-Pinkie querida, el club no ira a ninguna parte, relájate- Rarity dijo apoyando una mano en su cintura.

-Lo se, pero se que abra tragos gratis y se acabaran- Luego miro al frente y se encontro con alguien conocido- Oh ella es mi amiga de clase de Biologia, Oye Twiligth!-

Una linda chica vestida con una camisa y una falda holgada hasta las rodillas se volteo hacia ellos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro- Hola Pinkie, hola amigos de Pinkie, me llamo Twiligth-

Pinkie soltó a Fluttershy dejándola desorientada y rápidamente fue donde Twiligth- El es Chesse, es mi novio el de que te hable- menciono señalando a Chesse el cual solo reía incomodo- Ellos son Dusk y Fluttershy, son hermanos y ambos vienen de Italia igual que tu, y ella es Rarity, es una diseñadora de Paris!-

Twiligth solo asintió- Que bien, me agrada conocerlos- su mirada no se despegaba de la chica de cabello rosa pálido que parecía muy insegura, algo tenia esa chica que le agradaba y no podía descubrir que.

Casi todos entraron al club, siendo los últimos en quedar afuera Dusk y Fluttershy, la chica soltó un suspiro nervioso.

-No vas a entrar- Pregunto Dusk mirándola.

-Uh..seguro por que no…-

El la tomo y la abrazo por los hombros mientras caminaba para entrar, en parte la abrazo para calmarla y en parte para disfrutar de el contacto.

_Me encanta cuando usa esta remera…_

-Sabes que estarás bien no?-

-Si, solo que…no soy muy fan de los grandes grupos de gente…-

Dusk la miro con su ojos visible entrecerrado- Tu fuiste la de la idea de venir en primer lugar…-Fluttershy empezó a lagrimear de nuevo,_ se que ella es muy emocional pero esto me parece excesivo, no mentira, así la amo, _el la tomo y volvió a abrazarla- Solo fue una broma lo siento… tengo una idea, si toda esa gente te incomoda, solo concéntrate en mi, te parece-

La chica solo asintió antes de entrar al Club, donde ambos fueron golpeados por una fuerte onda de música desagradable.

-O por los mil demonios, que onda con esta horrible música- Dusk hizo un gesto de desagrado luego de decir eso.

Pinkie llego saltando hasta ambos y los arrastro a una mesa cerca de el bar- No lo se a mi me fascina esta clase de música- dijo ella, al parecer escuchando el comentario anterior del pelimagenta.

-Eso seguro es porque no tienes un buen gusto en música- Respondió Dusk, siendo apoyado por Twiligth y Rarity que asintieron con la cabeza.

Pinkie los miro a todos entrecerrando los ojos- Si pues, solo dicen eso porque son aguafiestas…-

Chesse soltó una carcajada ante este comentario- En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrio para responder-

-Como sea, vengan prueben un trago- Dijo Pinkie pasándoles vasos con bebidas alcohólicas a todos los presentes, Rarity, Pinkie y Chesse se los tomaron sin problemas, Twiligth solo lo aparto dudosa igual que Dusk, ambos negándose a beber, mientras Fluttershy solo miraba confundida su vaso, ella considero no tomar igual que Twiligth y su hermano, pero ella estaba aquí para tratar de salir de su coraza y divertirse un poco, así que se decidió dio un trago, en el momento que el alcohol toco su garganta ella retrocedió- Que es esto?-

Pinkie se volteo hacia ella, levantándose a bailar con Chesse- No tengo idea, pero quieres otro?-

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y respondió- Si, por que no?-

* * *

><p>Una hora después y 4 tragos después Fluttershy estaba completamente fuera de si, habiendo incrementado su resistencia a la música horrible se decidió a bailar, siendo momentos después acompañada por Rarity, la cual estaba igual de borracha, Dusk estaba sentado en la barra del bar discutiendo con Twiligth, resultando que ambos compartían muchos gustos, el era totalmente ignorante de el baile detrás de el, ambos pidieron otro coctel de frutas, cuando escucharon unos "Whohoos" atrás de ellos, y cuando se voltearon, Dusk entro en shock, Su hermana, bailando, muy muy MUY apretada a Rarity, la chica francesa no parecía nada mas que contenta con la atención que estaba recibiendo de la pelirosa.<p>

Olvidándose completamente de la bebida que pago pero aun no recibió, y diciéndole a Twiligth un vago – Me disculpas un momento- empezó a abrirse camino para separar a la sexy chica francesa de su hermana, lentamente pasando a través de toda la fiesta, luego de unos momentos ahora era el contra quien estaban bailando y no era con Rarity que baliaba, y la verdad, no le importo mucho y no lo pediría de otra manera.

El estaba muy hipnotizado con ella para detenerse y preocuparse de lo que las otras personas pensaran y Fluttershy obviamente estaba demasiado borracha como para detenerse, se volteo y miro a la cara a su hermano, sus caderas moviéndose en sincronía mientras que ella ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

_Se ve tan sexy._

Dusk no podía alejar sus ojos de la figura de Fluttershy, su cuerpo sudado por el baile hacia que su remera se pegue mas a su cuerpo, mostrando mas de su deseable figura, el empezó a sentir como ella empezaba a rozar sus piernas cubiertas por jeans contra su cuerpo mientras bailaban.

_Gracias al cielo que hoy traigo puestos jeans ajustados._

Rarity, que ahora estaba cansada de bailar observo la escena sentada a lado de Pinkie, Twiligth y Chesse – Ellos parecen ser muy cercanos…-

Pinkie solo se río ante esto – Solo están disfrutando de la atmosfera, déjalos por si mismos-

Los hermanos pasaron el resto de la noche bailando juntos, y cuando llego la hora de volver, eso de las tres de la mañana fue trabajo de Dusk escoltar tanto a Rarity como a Fluttershy a su departamento.

Luego de dejar a Rarity en su recamara el empezó a subir las escaleras cargando a Fluttershy sobre sus hombros, pues esta estaba demasiado ebria como para caminar por si misma-Sostente que estamos a punto de llegar-

- T-tu sabes, yo te amo Dusk-

El suspiro, deseando que lo que ella decía fuera cierto, el sabia que ella lo quería, solo que no de la manera que el lo deseaba- Si lo se-

Finalmente llegando a su habitación, el con suavidad la bajo en la cama – Bien, quédate aquí, yo usare tu baño por un momento y volveré enseguida-

Fluttershy rodó en la cama riéndose- Estaré esperando- ronroneo sin su habitual tartamudeo.

_Maldita sea, desearía que dijeras eso en serio._

Y luego de salir del baño, volvió a la habitación de Fluttershy para recibir el mas agradable Shock de toda su vida, Fluttershy totalmente desnuda, tambaleándose tratando de recoger sus ropas del suelo, el pelimagenta dudo un momento antes de ir y ayudara a su hermana a pararse firme – Woa, Flutters que estas haciendo-

-Yo no estoy cómoda con mi ropa puesta…- respondió, su tartamudeo ligeramente de vuelta.

-Esta bien, ahora estas cómoda, vete a la cama-

La pelirosa se rió como colegiala cuando se tropezó y al ser atrapada por su hermano, este sin querer toco sus senos- hehe…tu me tocaste apropósito…-

-No yo nuca!-

Ella se volteo y rozo con suavidad los labios de Dusk con sus dedos- si lo hiciste pervertido…-

Dusk ahora se estaba enfadando con esto- Flutters ve a la cama ahora…-

- Es eso una invitación…-

_POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS…_

Dejando ir a Fluttershy rápidamente salio de la habitación, - Solo métete a la cama- cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Fluttershy en la oscuridad, la cual no estaba muy segura de cómo llegar a su cama en ese mismo instante. En el pasillo sentado al pie de las escaleras Dusk estaba sentado, suspirando derrotado.

_Porque rayos tiene que decir cosas como esa, en momentos como este son los que desearía ser un muchacho normal sin sentimientos impuros y nada sanos hacia mi propia hermana._

-Dusk estas bien?-

El solo suspiro antes de responder- Si estoy bien Rarity, solo algo agotado por lo de hoy…-

-Bien, voy a acostarme ahora, seria peligroso si sales a esta hora, puedes dormir en el sofá y pasar la noche aquí si lo deseas.-

-Gracias-

-Buenas noches-

Rarity recibió un bajo gruñido como respuesta final.

* * *

><p>-Ouuuu…mi cabeza…-Fluttershy escondió su rostro dentro de las mantas alejándolo de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana- Duele…-<p>

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a dormir una voz la llamo desde la puerta- Flutters estas despierta?-

-Si creo…aunque no es muy fácil…desearía estar dormida…- Respondió tratando de pelear contra su dolor de cabeza.

Dusk empujo la puerta abriéndola con su cintura, trayendo en sus manos una charola llena de pan tostado, unos trozos de chocolate y una taza de te- Te traje tu desayuno-_No es como si te lo merecieras luego de lo que dijiste anoche_.

-Que estas haciendo aquí- Su tartamudeo estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza.

-Pase la noche aquí-

Fluttershy asintió y se inclino a darle un sorbo a su te, en ese momento sentía una estampida dentro de su cabeza- que hora es?-

Dusk se sentó en la esquina de la pequeña cama individual observando a su hermana lidiando con una resaca de campeonato- Las once-

-A que hora volvimos-

-Umm…hay por las tres de la mañana, que tal esta tu cabeza?-

-Duele mucho, como esta la tuya-

-Bien, yo no bebí demasiado anoche…que estas mirando?-

Fluttershy desvío la mirada sonrojada, Dusk estaba vistiendo solo unos jeans ajustados, su torso delgado y al parecer mojado estaba totalmente desnudo- Estoy segura que tu tenias una remera ayer-

El solo se río mientras acomodaba su cabello- Si, acabo de darme una ducha por cortesía de Rarity, voy a volver a mi departamento, por cierto tu también deberías bañarte, apestas a alcohol-

-Si tienes…donde estan mis ropas-

-Te las quitaste anoche, recuerdas?-

-No…-

Dusk soltó una risita- Que es lo que recuerdas-

La pelirosa se llevo las manos a la frente, lo único que recordaba eran unos fragmentos borrosos luego de su segunda bebida, pero luego de que cierta memoria regreso a ella, se arrepintió de haber bebido en primer lugar-O no….-

-Que?-

-La manera en la que bailamos juntos…-

Dusk se puso nervioso, tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro – Si, eso fue…-

-Extrañamente agradable- Lo interrumpió la chica.

-Espera que?-

-Digo, bailar así despreocupada se sintió bien, es una lastima que halla sido con mi hermano…-

_Por supuesto eso es lo que ella quería decir, No existe ninguna manera en que aceptara que disfruto bailar contigo, además tu eres el único enfermo aquí._

Levantándose, termino de arreglar su cabello antes de retirarse- Si, pues bueno, tengo que irme, ya sabes llegar a mi habitación, arreglar mis cosas y todo eso…asi que te veo luego-

-Si esta bien…-

El le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse rápidamente a su departamento, dejando a Fluttershy en su cama, esta paso sus delgados dedos por sobre su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y golpeo sus manos contra su cama frustrada- …No dejes que pase otra vez de nuevo…es tu hermano por todos los cielos…-Se quito la sabana de encima, lista para darse una ducha, dándose cuenta de la húmeda zona cerca de su entrepierna que manchaba las sabanas-…Que tan enferma estoy para que me pase esto por el…-

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: The Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el cap dos, respuestas a los comentarios ( si are eso todos los caps)<strong>

**Pony1000ton:** Gracias, eso es lo que busco, poner todo drama y romance pero que todo tenga siempre un ligero toque humorístico, muchas gracias por leer.

** 25: **Gracias por el apoyo, créeme, que si te gusta el romance este fic pronto entrar entre tus favoritos, peor por ahora solo pondré mucha tensión y drama en el, espero que te guste este cap nuevo.

** .123276: **Me alegra que te gustara, eres una de las que andaba pidiendo en sus reviews por el nacimiento de este fic, así que me alegra que cumpla tus expectativas, gracias por el apoyo.

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: **Me alegra que te guste, no pude pensar en ningún otro personaje que haga de la sexy chica extranjera mas que Rarity, dime ¿ quien no la ve viniendo de Francia siendo una estudiante de diseño? Ese papel queda perfecto para ella, gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, aunque tendremos cap nuevo mañana seguro, si llegamos a los 10 review antes de las 15 horas De publicación de este cap, mañana tendrán como premio capitulo doble, SHANARO!**


	3. Guardado en una cancion

**Nigthmare: Lastima, les faltaron dos comentarios para llegar a la meta, pero de cualquier manera, tendrán Un capitulo nuevo hoy, y la secion de respuestas al final de este capitulo, disfruten!.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, conciencias sarcásticas y entrometidas, inuendos y expresión emocional musical.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins )<strong>

* * *

><p>Dusk bostezaba, estirándose mientras salía del edificio de lecturas y actuación, en si su Arquitectura era magnifica, un enorme anfiteatro con muchas ventanas de cristal que llenaban el lugar de luz natural- Nunca creí que podría aburrirme tanto el arte…-<p>

Una chica alta, de cabello multicolor, que vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros lo alcanzo con rapidez mientras se estiraba y bostezaba, -Si se de que estas hablando, esa clase me mando a dormir-

-Rainbow, a ti todo te manda a dormir-la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Si como sea, vamos a almorzar-

Mientras el par caminaba hacia la cafetería, el pelimagenta vio una inconfundible cabellera rosada pálida- Hey Flutters por aquí!- Grito saludándola con la mano en alto.

La mencionada soltó un grito suave por el repentino llamamiento soltando todos sus libros en el suelo, Rainbow y Dusk avanzaron hacia ella, de repente Rainbow le dio un codazo a el en las costillas mientras preguntaba- Así que esa es tu novia no?-

Casi instantáneamente el le dedico una contundente mirada a la chica- Claro que no ella es mi hermana, tarada…-_Aunque como desearía que tuvieras razón…_

Rainbow lo miro apenada- Umm lo siento, es que no se parecen nada…-

-En serio, la gente suele decir que nos parecemos mucho, agregándole a que hoy creíste que yo era una chica…- Dusk miro ligeramente enfadado a Rainbow Dash, la cual solo reía nerviosa, _Que use mi cabello largo y no tenga bello facial no significa que yo sea una chica._

Los dos llegaron donde la pelirosa, la cual acababa de recoger sus libros del suelo- hey Flutters como estuvo tu primer dia de clases?-

-Fue muy interesante y me agrado….como fue el tuyo…-

-Aburrido como una visita al doctor, a por cierto esta es Rainbow Dash-

La mencionada extendió su mano en saludo, a lo cual la pelirosa respondió con timidez- Ese es mi nombre pero puedes decirme RB si gustas- Luego se acerco y miro su rostro, volteándose sonriendo a Dusk luego de unos instantes- Tienes razón , así de cerca son como dos gotas de agua-

-Te lo dije no?-

Fluttershy solo miraba callada el intercambio, hasta que su curiosidad saco lo mejor de si misma- De que están hablando…-

Dusk solo hizo un ademán con su manos dando de menos la respuesta- A aquí la tarada de RB creía que tu eras mi novia o algo por el estilo-

La pelirosa solo se sonrojo de gran manera mientra miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a Rainbow.

-Ves te dije que estabas mal, creo que la rompiste con esa idea tuya-

Luego de unos momentos el pelimagenta trono los dedos un par de veces frente al rostro de Fluttershy- Hola, Tierra a Flutters, estas bien-

Esta reacciono de golpe y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- Este umm si estoy bien…-

-okay, es que estuviste perdida mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos, solo yo hago eso, no seas copiona!-

Rainbow camino hacia la puerta, aun mirando al par mientras caminaba de espaldas –Vamos yo invito la comida, que quieren, Mac Donals o Starbucks….-

Los hermanos asintieron aceptando, antes de estirarse al frente y decir al mismo tiempo- Rainbow cuida…- pero la advertencia llego muy tarde.

Antes de que la chica de cabello multicolor se volteara a por que el advirtieron Dusk y Fluttershy, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y una chica entro corriendo, derribando a Rainbow y pasando sobre ella sin detenerse, Rainbow miro a la masa de cabellos rubios correr sin detenerse, un arco y una carcaj llena de flechas en su espalda – Lo siento RB – Grito esta chica sin detenerse.

Rainbow suspiro enfadada antes de acomodar su cabello y mirar hacia donde se fue la chica- Ten mas cuidado Aplejack no seas una atarantada!- Mientras se levantaba dijo por lo bajo-Estupida Texana hiperactiva-

Fluttershy fue y ayudo a Rainbow a levantarse- Mmm…estas bien…-

Rainbow acepto la ayuda antes de desempolvar su ropa un poco y sonreír- Aplejack siempre esta corriendo de un lado para otro, algún día esa chica debe aprender a calmarse, o al menos a no seguir atropellándome…-

-Uh…pero tu eras la que estaba caminando de espaldas…- Rainbow le dio una mirada ligeramente molesta-Lo siento…-

Dusk llego y tomo a Fluttershy por los hombros- Que no te afecte su humor, solo esta molesta porque no durmió lo suficiente en la clase de lectura, no es así RB?-

Luego de una risita grupal, los tres compartieron una agradable tarde en Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Era el fin del tercer periodo, Rainbow Dash, Dusk, ademas de algunos de sus compañeros, Flash Sentry, Octavia y Vinyl estaba preparando una presentación, pues se ofrecieron para formar una pequeña banda y tocar para los de primer año de todas las secciones, todos los de masterado de arte estaba armando lo mismo, en grupos en el anfiteatro.<p>

-Estas seguro que no cantamos esto dedicándolo a alguien- Pregunto Rainbow leyendo otra vez luego de leer la letra y la parte que ella tenia que vocalizar mientras alzaba una ceja confundida hacia Dusk..

-Sep, solo es una de las canciones que me gustan de mi banda favorita, no tiene porque estar dedicado a nadie- Respondió sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Vynil preparando la plancha de discos para la parte electrónica de la canción. _Eso es, miéntele a tus compañeros, es mejor que deciles a quien le dedicas esta canción no?_

Luego cuando llego su turno todos se pararon en el escenario, Flash en la guitarra, Octavia con el bajo, Vinyl en la plancha de remixes, Rainbow de Vocalista Ritmica y Dusk como baterista y voz secundaria, luego de que el presentador los anuncio todos empezaron a tocar la canción.

(Las partes en la canción que están en cursiva son de Rainbow Dash, las de Negrita son de Dusk, la parte de adelante es la versión en el idioma original y es la que se canta, abajo al final del cap les traigo la versión traducida)

_I woke up in a dream today__  
><em>_To the cold of the static__  
><em>_And put my cold feet on the floor__  
><em>_Forgot all about yesterday__  
><em>_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore__  
><em>_A little taste of hypocrisy__  
><em>_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake__  
><em>_Slow to react__  
><em>_Even though you're so close to me__  
><em>_You're still so distant__  
><em>_And I can't bring you back._

_**It's true**__**  
><strong>__**The way I feel**__**  
><strong>__**Was promised by your face**__**  
><strong>__**The sound of your voice**__**  
><strong>__**Painted on my memories**__**  
><strong>__**Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Even when I close my eyes._

_I hit you and you hit me back__  
><em>_We fall to the floor__  
><em>_The rest of the day stands still__  
><em>_Fine line between this and that__  
><em>_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real__  
><em>_Now I'm trapped in this memory__  
><em>_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake__  
><em>_Slow to react__  
><em>_Even though you're close to me__  
><em>_You're still so distant._

_And I can't bring you back_

_**It's true**__**  
><strong>__**The way I feel**__**  
><strong>__**Was promised by your face**__**  
><strong>__**The sound of your voice**__**  
><strong>__**Painted on my memories**__**  
><strong>__**Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Even when I close my eyes._

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Even when I close my eyes._

_**No, no matter how far we've come**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait to see tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**No matter how far we've come, I**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait to see tomorrow.**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Even when I close my eyes._

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_Even when I close my eyes._

Todo el anfiteatro estaban aplaudiendo emocionados por la canción y su gran ejecución, Pinkie, Chesse, Rarity, Twiligth y Fluttershy todos estaba victoreando y animando alegres por el desempeño de sus amigos, Dusk se apuro en limpiar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cada vez que cantaba el estribillo y el coro de esa canción para levantarse y saludar al publico antes de retirarse, todo lo que pasaba solo parecía cooperar en su contra y volverse mas y mas duro de contener…

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews.<strong>

**MrBrony25: **Sip, ya empiezan las tensiones, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y gracias por la mención en tu fic.

**ariDiaz123276: **Sep, y créeme, no tienes ni una minima idea de que va a desatar eso en uno o tal vez dos capítulos mas, y gracias por agradecer las gracias que te di en el cap anterior :3.

**Ligthining Killer y Oscuris: **El se busco eso, solo por no querer enfadar a mama, y si se lo merece por marica, gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Rompeordenes: **Tu review fue el mas largo, y por ende mereces la mejor respuesta, tu primera pregunta, no nosotros no practicamos incesto, el chiste es que yo soy lesbiana, si tuviera una linda hermana gemela, me la tiraria 24/7, pero no, tengo un hermano tarado en vez de eso, además el esta demasiado obsesionado con su novia como para si quiera pensar en jugar asi, segundo, si gracias por preservar esa imagen mental por toda la eternidad en tu memoria, y cuatro, pues la verdad yo no pensé en Rarity y Twiligth como un side-pairing pero la verdad la idea no se oye nada mal, gracias por tu comentario y espero uno nuevo en este cap.

* * *

><p>Nombre y letra traducida de la cancion.<p>

Nombre: Whith You

De: Linkin Park

Albun: Hybrid Theory (Año:2000)

_Hoy me desperté soñando__  
><em>_Al frío de la estática__  
><em>_Y puse mis pies fríos en el suelo__  
><em>_Me olvidé todo lo de ayer__  
><em>_Recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más__  
><em>_Un poco de sabor a hipocresía__  
><em>_Y dejo de seguir al error__  
><em>_Lento a reaccionar__  
><em>_Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi__  
><em>_Estás aún tan distante__  
><em>_Y no puedo volver a traerte_

_**Es cierta**__**  
><strong>__**La manera en que me siento**__**  
><strong>__**Estaba prometido por tu cara**__**  
><strong>__**El sonido de tu voz**__**  
><strong>__**Pintada en mis recuerdos**__**  
><strong>__**Aun cuando no estás conmigo.**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_Te pego y tu me pegas__  
><em>_Caemos al piso__  
><em>_El resto del día se detiene__  
><em>_Línea fina entre esto y aquello__  
><em>_Cuando las cosas van mal simulo que el pasado no es real__  
><em>_Ahora estoy atrapado en este recuerdo__  
><em>_Y dejo de seguir al error__  
><em>_Lento a reaccionar__  
><em>_Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi__  
><em>_Estás aún tan distante__  
><em>_Y no puedo volver a traerte._

_**Es cierta**__**  
><strong>__**La manera en que me siento**__**  
><strong>__**Estaba prometido por tu cara**__**  
><strong>__**El sonido de tu voz**__**  
><strong>__**Pintada en mis recuerdos**__**  
><strong>__**Aun cuando no estás conmigo.**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_**No**__**  
><strong>__**No importa cuan lejos hayamos llegado**__**  
><strong>__**No puedo esperar a ver el mañana**__**  
><strong>__**Contigo...**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
><em>_Ahora veo__  
><em>_Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo a todos gracias por sus comentarios, y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo, SHANARO!<strong>


	4. Mentiras de papel

**Nigthmare: Nuevo capitulo fresco directo de mi ordenador, se que dije que me tomaría mi tiempo pero DEMONIOS, ya puse demasiada tensión emocional, no aun no emparejare a nadie, solo voy a liberar un poco toda la tensión acumulada ( sonrisa malévola…), y además, en este capitulo haremos el primer salto de tiempo, que? Creyeron que escribiría cada maldito día de un año escolar universitario? Como sea, estos son los Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y tabaco, Pinkie Pie jodiendo a todos, cariño sin consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins).<strong>

* * *

><p>En uno de los salones de estudio, Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con toda su concentración en sus libros, tres semana que ya habían empezado las clases y todo ya estaba tomando un buen rumbo, desde la puerta, 4 chicas mas entraron y al observar a sus amigas así de concentradas, no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.<p>

-Nunca las había visto concentrarse tanto…-

-Si siguen así, les estallara una vena o algo…-

Una de las chicas extendió su mano y sacudió de los hombros tanto a Fluttershy como a Twiligth, dándoles el susto de sus vidas al sorprenderlas, Rarity se volteo y sonrío al ver a sus amigas, Pinkie, Sunset, Bon Bon y Lyra.

-Dios chicas que les pasa para asustarnos así?- Pregunto Twiligth luego de recuperarse.

Bon bon se cruzo de brazos- Recuerdan que quedamos en almorzar juntas hoy?-

-Almorzar? Pero si son solo las…- Rarity miro su reloj de muñeca- Diez minutos pasadas las doce, rayos estuvimos aquí por dos horas-

Sunset se sentó mirando directamente a Rarity – Y que paso por eso están afuera?-

-Una cañería se descompuso y el 2 piso del edificio de ciencias sociales esta totalmente inundado…- Respondió Fluttershy mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Lyra rodó los ojos mientras reía- y estamos pagando 14.000 Libras por el privilegio de esto, mejor me quedaba haya en holanda-

-Lo se, sacando calculo son 30 libras la hora- Respondió Twiligth.

Pinkie golpeo sus manos en el suelo antes de levantarse de donde se sentó y mirar al cielo con una chispa extraña en sus ojos- Suficiente de esta deprimente charla monetaria, charlemos de algo distinto, como por ejemplo, ¿ donde podremos ir a festejar esta noche?-

Twiligth gruño ante la idea- Otra vez, pero si ya fuimos hace 4 dias-

-Y ya son 4 días que no tengo nada de acción con ningún chico- Respondió Bon bon con rapidez.

-Oh que el cielo te perdone si logra pasar mas de unas horas sin tus piernas aferradas a la cabeza de alguien- Dijo Lyra de manera dramática mirando a su amiga.

-Estas celosa de que me encuentran irresistible no?-

-Yo diría fácil-

Pinkie se metió entre ambas, sin perder ni por un momento su irritantemente vivaracha actitud-Whoa, concéntrense, Lyra, Bon dejen de pelear, que todas vamos a salir esta noche-

Rarity río antes de seguir hablando- Y a donde vamos o todo poderosa señora de las fiestas?- Todas rieron por este comentario.

-Estaba pensando, que les parece el club gay a dos cuadras de aquí, parece un buen lugar no?- Sugirió Sunset.

Bon bon alzo la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar- Pero tu no eres gay, yo tampoco, ni Lyra ni Fluttershy ni Pinkie lo son-

-Si pero Rarity si es, y Twiligth es Bi, además tengo planes para vestirme de manera especial para la ocasión, plus, la banda de Rainbow van a estar haciendo covers hay esta noche-

**-**Perfecto!- Grito Pinkie ante la idea- pero a que te referías con vestirte para ir?-

* * *

><p>Las mandíbulas de todas sus amigas cayeron al ver como estaba vestida, Sunset se puso una peluca de color marrón un poco larga, con cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba vestida con una remera magas cortas muy holgada y pantalones vaqueros dos tallas mas grandes para ella.- No era lo que me esperaba cuando dijiste que ibas a vestirte para ir-<p>

Sunset se río antes de abrazar con su brazos abiertos a las dos chicas mas cercanas, que resultaron ser Pinkie y Rarity- Llámenme Dawn si no les molesta, planeo conquistar algún lindo chico gay esta noche-

Rarity solo rodó los ojos ante la idea de su amiga- No notaran que te falta algo hay abajo cuando las cosas se pongan serias?-

`Dawn` sonrío- Empaque algo por si acaso, además solo quiero besarlos un poco, no llevármelos a la cama-

* * *

><p>Al final del periodo de clases, Dusk, Chesse y Flash observaban con un ligeramente elevado nivel de interés la discusión entre dos de sus compañeros, Silent Force y Rainbow Dash lo único que hacían parecía ser discutir, teniendo una no muy sana rivalidad, el muchacho Silent, era un joven de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes que estudiaba su masterado en Tecnológica en el instituto, siendo compañero de departamento de Dusk y Flash, ahora estaban discutiendo que canciones tocarían en el lugar donde trabajarían hoy, luego del espectáculo de hace tres semanas, le grupo en vez de separarse empezaron a hacer covers en bares y clubes que lo solicitaran, Silent uniéndoseles poco después tocando el violin.<p>

-Deberíamos tocar algo un poco mas variado, las canciones de One Ok Rock nos quedarían muy bien- Silent decia a Rainbow.

-Si pero eso es Japan Rock, yo no se hablar japonés como rayos voy a vocalizar-

-Simple deja que alguien mas vocalice, no eres la única con una boca aquí no?-

Antes de todas sus presentaciones este era el pan de todos los días para los miembros del grupo, y generalmente solo se ponían de acuerdo si Rainbow aceptaba, pues era muy testaruda y terca a la hora de cantar cosas, y a solo 3 horas del show, aun no se ponían de acuerdo, entre Flash y Dusk hablaron con Octavia y Vinyl, las cuales asintieron y le dijeron a Chesse, que funcionaba como su manager o algo por el estilo, el cual también sonrio y fue donde Silent y Rainbow poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

-Chicos dejen de pelear y diviértanse, los otros votaron y decidieron las tres canciones que van a tocar, abrirán con Roads Untreveled- Rainbow hizo una pequeña pose de victoria- Luego en el intermedio será Oh Love- Rainbow solo victoreaba mas mientras que Silent se enfadaba un poco- y cerraremos con Just- Rainbow se quedo completamente callada mientras que Silent sonreía, al final si tocarían algo donde el podría cantar.

Luego de asentir Chesse se marcho pues tenia que salir con Pinkie a un lugar hoy, no sabia donde pero seguro seria genial, mientras que la banda empezaba a prepararse para el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí, tengo que entregar un reporte en dos días-<p>

-O vamos Twiligth, de seguro ya la tienes lista para hoy, solo usas eso como excusa para ir a casa no?-

Pinkie tenia razón, ella siempre tenia listas sus tareas y proyectos estén listos al menos tres días antes de la fecha de entrega, siempre lista por si algo imprevisto pasaba, por ejemplo ser arrastrada hasta un club por sus amigas, ellas dos eran las unicas que faltaban y cuando entraron se encontraron con una fiesta a tope, el grupo de el colegio ya habia terminado su actuación y ahora todos sus amigas y amigos estaban dispersados en distintos lugares, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos.

-Hay mira Flash tiene un amigo nuevo- señalo Pinkie a una esquina.

Twiligth se volteo a mirar y efectivamente vio Flash Sentry retrocediendo en una esquina, arrinconado por un hombre ligeramente mas pequeño que el, el rostro de el peliazul era una mescla de miedo, inseguridad y terror.

-Esa no es Sunset?- Pregunto Twiligth mirando al otro "Chico" mas pequeño.

-Si pero el no sabe eso…- Respondio Pinkie antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Twiligth miro a su alrededor y encontró a algunos de sus amigos, Dusk, Chesse y Silent estaban en una mesa cercana, riéndose a expensas de la "mala suerte" de Flash.

En la pista de baile estaba Rarity dando gala de sus habilidades de danza ante una cohibida Fluttershy, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por estar en un lugar así con su amiga, al parecer no muy segura de poder seguirle el ritmo.

Luego de avanzar y charlar con ambas decidieron descansar y fueron a uno de los apartados, al abrir la puerta se encontraron golpeadas por una nube de humo.

-Lyra, Bon bon por todos los cielos, porque están fumando en un lugar tan cerrado.- Dijo Rarity abriendo unas ventanas para airear el lugar.

-Lo siento, quería privacidad- Dijo Bon Bon saliendo del lugar, Lyra solo miro a las chicas sonriéndoles- No se preocupen, solo esta enfadada porque no puede acostarse con nadie-

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon para salir cuando rápidamente llego hasta ellas Pinkie Pie sosteniendo en el aire su celular –CHICAS NO ME CREERAN LO QUE TENGO!- grito emocionada antes de llegar donde sus amigas y mostrarles su celular, las cuatro se acercaron y vieron un video, en este mostraba a Flash en el baño siendo besado con intensidad por `Dawn` el rostro del muchacho era una mezcla de incredulidad y placer, todas empezaron a reír por la escena, en la mesa de los chicos, Silent y Dusk se apoyaban el uno contra el otro tratando de no caer de la risa, Chesse no fue tan afortunado y ya estaba rodando en el suelo.

-Viejo-Risas- Deberíamos decirle que es una chica en realidad?- Pregunto Chesse apenas recuperado y difícilmente hablando.

-Y perder la oportunidad para molestarlo con esto por toda su vida- Pregunto Dusk limpiándose las lagrimas de risa en sus ojos- Ni siquiera en un millón de años, jaja…-

-No se molestara con nosotros si se entera de otra manera- Pregunto Silent.

-No lo creo, pero si se entera que le pague a Sunset para que lo persiga, hay si tendremos problemas- Sonrio Chesse.

Los tres se callaron mientras que Silent y Dusk le dedicaban miradas con el mismo mensaje, "Tendremos?".

* * *

><p>Horas después la fiesta se movió al apartamento de Rarity, faltando en el lugar solo Rainbow Dash y Silent Force, Rainbow dijo que tenia que preparar un trabajo que se entregaba mañana a ultima hora, mientras que Silent tubo que ir con su novia Adagio, pues ya era un poco pasada su toque de queda, ahora todos estaban jugando verdad o desafío.<p>

-Sunset, te toca, verdad o desafio- Dijo Rarity

-Verdad…-

-Esta bien, si pudieras besar a alguien de esta habitación ¿ quien seria?-

Los ojos de la chica recorrieron la habitación hasta posarse en Flash, el cual estaba sentado abatido en un sofá apartado de todos- Al señor Homosexual de Closet por allá- luego miro la habitación buscando una victima de su pregunta- Dusk verdad o desafío-

El mencionado la miro, planteando sus opciones mientras jugaba con una pieza de papel entre sus manos, luego de unos momentos respondió- Verdad –

- Tienes algún enamoramiento en este momento?-

Fluttershy miro a su hermano de manera intensa mientras este empezó a jugar mas con el papel en sus manos- Er…um bueno…yo-

-Vamos escúpelo…o maldición es alguien de esta habitación, es por eso que no lo dices no?- Pregunto Sunset acercándose mas a el.

-Que? No, quiero decir….-

Los ojos del pelimagenta recorrieron la habitación, Sunset lo miraba ansiosa por su respuesta, al igual que Pinkie Pie por alguna razón, luego miro a Fluttershy la cual por alguna razón tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, su temperatura corporal empezó a elevarse, el tenia que salir de hay en ese mismo instante, entrando en pánico tomo del brazo a la persona a su lado, la cual resulto ser Lyra- Lo siento, necesitamos aire fresco- Dijo antes de arrastrar a la chica con el hacia fuera, saliendo del apartamento.

Sunset solo miro hacia adonde su fueron- Bien, eso fue muy anticlimático, quien sigue?-

-Uh yo, yo yo!. Exclamo Pinkie emocionada- quiero un desafío…! Le dijo a Sunset.

* * *

><p>-Que demonios paso hay adentro-Pregunto Lyra una vez afuera<p>

-No importa, solo dame un maldito cigarrillo-

-Pero, tu no fumas Dusk-

-No importa solo dame uno-

Lyra dudando le paso el cigarrillo antes de preguntar – Esta bien que rayos paso hay atrás-

-Es, solo, lo que pasa es que…-

- O vamos di algo coherente, o al menos una oración entera-

Dusk dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo antes de soltar el aire y toser de manera muy dura y abrupta- Es complicado-

-Que no es siempre complicado?, ven volvamos adentro-

-Pero aun no e terminado mi cigarrillo…-

Lyra alzo una ceja sorprendida- Si pero veo que no puedes manejar ni uno, ahora vamos antes de que me mande a prisión por haberte matado haciendo que tosas uno de tus pulmones fuera de tu cuerpo-

-Soy un adulto, puedo manejar esto-

-Estoy segura de que si, hasta apuesto que eres capaz de atar las agujetas de tus zapatos y todo, pero eso no cambia nada, ahora deja eso y volvamos adentro-

* * *

><p>Fluttershy se cubrió la cara con las manos – No puedo hacer esto…-<p>

Pinkie la pico con su dedo avanzando hacia ella- si, si vas a hacerlo o tendrás un desafío peor-

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y besar a la primera persona que entre por esa puerta- Todas las presentes asintieron, y Pinkie le puso una venda en la cabeza para que no haga trampas, la pelirosa por su parte solo recitaba una y otra vez en su cabeza _Que sea Lyra por favor que sea Lyra._

La puerta se abrió y cuando vieron quien entro el 90% de las presentes quisieron gritar – Espera Detente…- Pero les gano una Pinkie pie sonriente diciendo- Hazlo ahora-

Fluttershy se lanzo al frente y conecto un profundo beso en los labios de esta persona, esta por su parte parecía en shock pues no se movía, hasta que luego de unos segundos empezó a responder con igual intensidad, a ambos el beso les pareció una eternidad aunque duro menos de un minuto.

Cuando se separaron, la figura solo se quedo hay mirándola en shock, la pelirosa se quito las vendas y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano, sonrojado y muy impactado, todos los presentes miraban en shock la escena excepto por Pinkie la cual parecía que quería estallar de la emoción.

-Fluttershy estas bien- Pregunto el pelimagenta saliendo de su estupor, la pelirosa no le hizo caso, fue a un sofá y se sentó hay por el resto de la noche-Creo que la descompusiste- Le dijo Rarity a Pinkie luego de mirar a la chica.

Horas después casi todos se retiraron, Rarity agito el hombro de Fluttershy haciendola reaccionar- Cariño estas bien?-

-Si…donde están todos?-

-Casi todos se marcharon, Flash y Dusk pasaran la noche aquí ya que ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de llegar a su departamento- Respondió Rarity.

La pelirosa se altero ante la mención de ese nombre, cuando ambos salieron y se prepararon para dormir, ella trato de besar su mejilla como lo hacia antes de dormir pero Dusk reacciono alejándola con sus brazos de el, luego de eso se marcho a su habitación, su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir fue, _Jamás debí haberlo besado, y lo peor es que no me arrepiento…_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa se levanto con el aroma de te y chocolate, y encontró una charola en su mesita de noche, con una tasa de te a la temperatura correcta y muffins de chocolate, y un pequeño cisne de origami con una nota al lado, la letra era un inconfundible manuscrito de Dusk" Lo siento por haberte apartado tan bruscamente ayer, no se que me paso, para compensarte, te invito a almorzar hoy a Starbucks, yo pago, con cariño Dusk XOXO".<p>

Ella cerro los ojos mientras apoyaba la carta contra su pecho, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a reviews.<strong>

**Aridiaz123276: **No hay de que, si no hubo doble cap pues fue culpa de la falta de reviews :p, como sea, gracias por agradecer las gracias de las gracias que agradeciste por agradecer en el review. :3.

**MrBrony25: **Si, la parte musical, espero que no sea la ultima pero por ahora es todo, espero que te guste este cap nuevo.

**Ligthing Killer y Oscuris: **Me alegra, en mi lista personal, Whith You es la numero cinco en mi top ten de canciones, me gusta mucho el mensaje y el ritmo de la cancion.

**Colhyrian Heart: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el add a tus favoritos.

**Muchisimas gracias a los que dejan reviews, y los que leen y no lo hacen pues los animo a hacerlo, me emociona leer sus opiniones acerca de mi trabajo, nos vemos mañana SHANARO!.**

**P.D: Nuevo desafio, igual que en el capitulo 1, si este fic llega a los 20 reviews antes de las 20 horas de actualizacion, mañana tendrán doble capitulo, buena suerte :3**


	5. Fragmentos de corazon

**Nigthmare: Estuvieron mas cerca de llegar a la meta, casi, 1 review les falto, pero nop, soy una sociopata de palabra, y solo les traigo un cap hoy, la verdad es una lastima, pues créanme, luego de este cap, van a estar de lo mas ansiosos por saber como continua, y hubiera pasado este día, pero no, tendrán que esperar para mañana :p. Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos de depresión culpa y rechazo.**

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins).**

* * *

><p>-Asi que asistirás a la feria de cultura y clubes?-Rarity pregunto en su apartamento justo después de la cena.<p>

Fluttershy miraba confundida a Rarity, la cual se limpiaba Ketchup de la comisura de sus labios con un pequeño pañuelo-Que es eso?-

Rarity Suspiro- Tu no lees los e-mails del colegio? Es una feria en la cual los estudiantes asisten y deciden a que grupos estudiantiles de la universidad quieren unirse, para que entren en alguno-

-Tu vas a ir?-

-Quiera o no, soy la presidenta del club de drama, es mi deber estar hay y recibir a los nuevos miembros-

Fluttershy le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich y luego de comérselo todo respondió- Si, lo siento creo que lo olvide, tal vez vaya seria interesante…-

Con esa respuesta Rarity decidió cambiar de tema- Sabias que alguien esta muy interesada en ti….-

La pelirosa se quedo en shock por esto por unos minutos, luego de que el color regresara a su rostro respondió – Quien?...-

-Pues yo sospecho, que Twiligth esta muy interesada en ti, la manera en la que te observa como deseando que le saltaras encima es tan obvia…- Respondió Rarity de manera soñadora.

-Pero…yo no la veo de otra manera, es una gran amiga pero no…-

-Lo esperaba, solo quería confirmar eso, pues resulta cariño, que a mi si me interesa la pequeña come libros, tal vez pueda pedirle una cita uno de estos días…-Respondió ligeramente sonrojada la chica francesa, antes de poner una mirada mas seria – y entonces señorita Fluttershy?, alguien que te llame la atención, o es que tu corazón ya esta capturado por alguien que dejaste atrás?-.

-Um…pues…bueno…yo….-

-Chicas ya llegue!_ Dijo Sunset salvando de esa situación a Fluttershy, entre ambas fueron a recibir a su compañera de cuarto y luego de charlar un poco, el tema quedo en el olvido, mientras todas dormían temprano para ir mañana a la feria.

* * *

><p>-Recuérdenme, ¿ por que las dejamos mudarse con nosotros?- Pregunto Flash a sus compañeros de cuarto, Dusk y Silent mientras recorrían la feria entre el mar de estudiantes.<p>

-Simple, donde se quedaban fue hipotecado por el dueño, y son amigas, necesitaban ayuda, plus Silent puede ir a quedarse donde su novia y sus hermanas no es cierto?- Dijo Dusk respondiendo.

-Casi todo eso es cierto, quien dijo que yo seria el que tiene que dejar el lugar, digo, si amo a Adagio y me agradan Sonata y Aria, pero no creo durar mas de una semana viviendo haya-Respondió Silent entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mejor nos acomodamos todos juntos y ya esta no?, solo son RB y su novia, no podría pasar nada malo no?-

Flash se resigno, no podría ganar esa discusión contra sus amigos y los tres se separaron para buscar clubes a los que afiliarse.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy nunca pensó que habría tantas personas en la universidad, y parecía que todas habían decidido ir a la feria este mismo día, ella forzó su camino a través de toda la masa de personas, llegando al fin a un punto mucho menos abarrotado del lugar, acomodando un mechón de cabello que quedo frente a su rostro murmuro para si misma- Demasiadas personas para mi gusto…-<p>

Ella se aseguro de recorrer todos los Stans, incluso si estos no le interesaban, tratando de mantener una cuenta de cuantos clubes y sociedades había, pero perdió la cuenta luego del 45, mientras se abría camino hacia otro lugar un fuerte acento Texano llamo su atención – Oye quieres unirte al club de Arquería, es uno nuevo y pequeño pero muy interesante-

Fluttershy se abrió camino hasta un están cuidado por una chica de cabello rubio largo recogido en una cola de caballo, cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero –No lo se…la verdad no me llama mucho la atención…-la chica le alcanzo un panfleto.

-Tal vez deberías considerarlo, por cierto me llamo Aplejack mucho gusto-

-Oh…yo soy Fluttershy, así que fue por esto que corrías con un arco…-

-Cuando me viste?-

-Uh…hace como 5 semanas, tu chocaste contra Rainbow en un pasillo….-

-Ah, eres amiga de RB, yo soy su compañera de habitación, bueno, ex-compañera…-

La pelirosa la miro confundida- ¿ por que ex-compañera, paso algo entre ustedes?.

-Nop, pero el dueño del lugar decidió Hipotecar el lugar, todos los estudiantes que se hospedaban hay se están mudando-Dijo Aplejack, luego suspiro antes de continuar- Como sea terroncito, por que no le das un intento, la arquería es algo que bien practicado y apreciado te da una inmensa sensación de libertad…-

-Como….libertad, de herir personas?-

Aplejack solo río ante ese comentario- Si eso es lo que te hace sentir libre pues si, aunque yo no creo que sea muy buena idea, así que, que te parece, te vas a unir?-

-No lo se…no creo ser lo suficientemente buena…-

-Para eso estoy yo terroncito, para enseñarte a usarla, te digo algo, que te parece si el dentro de unos 3dias te doy lecciones gratis, lo pruebas y me dices si te agrada- Aplejack escribió un numero en una pieza de papel y se lo paso a Fluttershy- llámame cuando tengas tiempo libre y arreglaremos esta practica-

La pelirosa tomo el papel y le sonrío a la rubia, guardando el numero en un bolsillo donde lo encontraría luego- Gracias, nos vemos luego-

Mientras recorría de nuevo el lugar, ella casi grito cuando sintió un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura y jalarla en una esquina- Shsss, solo soy yo…-

Fluttrshy se volteo dándole la cara a su hermano- Que te pasa para asustarme así, pensé que querías lastimarme o algo, estuve a tres segundos de gritar por auxilio-

-Lo siento-

Los dos se abrieron camino a una esquina del enorme salón, donde podrían charlar tranquilos.-Así que, has encontrado algún club que te interese?-

-No…algunos son interesantes…pero voy a probar el de arquería-

-Genial, yo estuve recorriendo todo el lugar, pensé en unirme a la sociedad de drama, pero yo ya tengo clases de Drama en mi plan de estudios actual, además no creo soportar estar a las ordenes de Rarity por tanto tiempo, así que firme para el club de Kendo y para los deportes de invierno- Dijo el pelimagenta recogiendo sus mangas y flexionando sus brazos- Tal vez hasta logre conseguir unos pocos músculos para variar-

Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento, observando su brazo, luego alzo la mirada y logro observar algo por el rabillo de sus ojos cuando se levanto.

_Acaso el se lamió los labios?_

La pelirosa decidió intentar algo en ese instante, dio un paso al frente acercándose mas a su hermano – Dusk- Dijo con firmeza en su voz.

-Si…- Trago saliva nervioso por la poca distancia entre ambos.

-Quería hablar contigo de lo que paso la otra vez en mi departamento…-

-De que estas hablando…?-

Fluttershy paso su pulgar por los labios de un nervioso Dusk- Tu sabes…el reto…-_Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, que es lo peor que podría pasar…-_

Mientras ella se acercaba mas, podía respirar el aroma de su hermano, este era intoxicante, adictivo para ella, cerro los ojos y ce acerco para un beso, pero fue detenida cuando dos manos la sostuvieron por los hombros, obligándola a retroceder.-Flutters. Que estas haciendo?-

-Lo siento yo pensé que…-

-Que? Que yo quería besarte?, yo no soy un enfermo para pensar eso, rayos eres mi hermana!-

Flutters mordió su labio mientras que lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. _Enfermo, no tu no lo estas, yo si…_

-Yo…lo siento- Se marcho corriendo perdiéndose con rapidez entre la multitud dejando a Dusk hay solo, sintiendo una inmensa oleada de culpa golpear su corazón.

-Perdóname…pero es lo mejor, espero que tal vez por esto me odies, y seas capaz de seguir tu vida sin mi…perdóname…pero es lo mejor- Susurro la ultima parte, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que era lo que en verdad creía.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy corrió todo el camino hasta su casa, entrando y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza que Sunset, la cual estaba en el piso de abajo por un momento pensó que hubo un terremoto o algo. La chica de cabello de fuego con cuidado entro en la habitación de su amiga y encontró a Fluttershy sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho, llorando en el suelo.<p>

-Fluttershy?-

-Déjame sola Sunset…-

Sunset no podía dejar a su amiga en esas condiciones, así que entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercándose a su amiga- Que fue lo que paso-

-Mi hermano…-

-Es por lo del desafío de la otra noche?-

La pelirosa solo sollozo con mas fuerza- Vamos Fluttershy puedes contarme lo que sea…-

-….Soy una tonta idiota que esta tan enamorada de su hermano que incluso trato de besarlo sin ninguna apuesta…-

-Que…?.

Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento, pánico invadiendo su sistema haciéndola temblar de manera descontrolada, en serio dijo eso en voz alta – Sunset yo puedo explicarlo…-

Sunset quería alejarse de Fluttershy en ese momento, lo que acababa de escuchar no solo estaba mal, era enfermizo e incorrecto, una cosa es un desafío entre amigos pero eso…

La chica tomo un respiro para calmarse, ella simplemente no podía dejar a su "Amiga" echa un ovillo en el suelo solo por eso, eso seria impropio de alguien como ella, y Sunset quería ser una buena persona, así que poniendo de lado sus emociones por ahora se dedico a tratar de tranquilizar a la chica, poniéndola en la cama y removiendo un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro- Estas segura que no estas confundiendo esas emociones con algo mas?-

La pelirosa la miro por un momento- que quieres decir…-

-Tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas, tal vez confundes admiración co lujuria, tu quieres a tu hermano y lo admiras, al igual que muchos otros, es bastante listo y amable además de que esta en esa banda con los otros, tal vez solo lo admiras y confundes eso con amor pues sientes la necesidad de amar a alguien…-

Fluttershy no le respondió, _Perdóname Sunset, pero pienso que te equivocas, yo se lo que es este sentimiento._

Sunset le dio un corto abrazo, conteniendo su repulsión hacia la chica- Creo que deberíamos conseguirte un novio-

-Gracias pero no estoy de humor para eso ahora…-

-Esta bien, debo salir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, si me necesitas solo llámame te parece?-

-Si por supuesto…-

Cuando Sunset salio de la habitación, Fluttershy cerro las ventanas y se entero a si misma en sus sabanas, abrazando sus piernas, se sentía como una tonta, era seguro que el no se sentiría de la misma manera hacia ella. Ahora mas que nunca se sentía sola, incluso cuando sus padres murieron, nunca estuvo sola, siempre tubo a su tio Discord, y aunque Dusk se encero solo en su habitación por todo ese tiempo, ella siempre supo que el estaría allí para ella, al otro lado de la puerta, Dusk siempre estaría hay, pero ahora ella lo echo todo a perder, no había manera de que el la perdone por esto y que vuelva a ser lo que eran antes, y saber esto, solo rompía su corazón mas de lo que ya estaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los comentarios:<strong>

**ariDiaz123276: **Si, yo me mate de risa escribiendo esa escena, aun me debato si dejare que se entera que era una chica o no, y si, yo soy feliz sabiendo que donde quiera que Shadow este, esta sufriendo una agonía que no muchos toleran, me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago pensar en todo lo que debe estar agonizando ahora Tehee, gracias por agradecer las gracias que yo agradecí de las gracias por las gracias que me diste por mis gracias que yo te agradecí en el primer cap :p ( Ya ríndete no puedes seguir con esto de las gracias eternamente, yo ganare JAJAJAJAJAJA).

**MrBrony25: **Me alegara tu comentario, sentí una especie de placer maligno al torturar al peliazul,y sep, Twiligth es Bi, eso sera muy importante en un futuro próximo, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Slayer66: **Me agrada que te haya interesado, y sobre todo me alegra que hayas dejado tu review por tu propia voluntad sin ser obligado por nadie, me alegra mucho, y pues aquí tienes como se están llevando luego de eso, gracias por tu comentario y espero uno nuevo hoy ;-).

**Colhyrian Heart: **Me alegra que te haya divertido, y me emociona que haya alguien hay afuera que reconociera todas las canciones que mencione, y la parte de Lyra pues con honestidad, hasta ahora es el dialogo que mas me gusto de toda esta historia, gracias por tu review.

**DarkSamurai: **KYAAAAAA mi primer review anónimo, muchas gracias, sip al parecer todos mencionan al pobre de Flash pero bue…., y pues aquí tiene como el manejo la situación, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Evangeline: **Kyaaaaaaaa mi segundo review anónimo, gracias me alegra el escuchar a otra persona que lleva tiempo esperando este fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario, este fic como dije en el primer cap, fue creado para complacer a las masas que querían ver mas de ellos dos :3.

**Pony1000ton: **Pense que ya no te vería por aquí, pero es bueno ver que sigues apoyándome, gracias, y por los personajes que preguntaste, pues la verdad yo los voy metiendo conforme los necesito, pues la verdad yo solo escribo mis historias sobre la marcha, no tengo nada previamente planeado, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano aran su aparición aquí también, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias a los que me apoyando con este proyecto, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos mañana en el próximo cap, SHANARO!**

**P.D: Me siento ligeramente como una maldita luego de lo que hice en este cap, díganme ¿ opinan lo mismo? ;p**


	6. No me alejes

**Nigthmare: Hoy me levante de un muy buen humor, así que vengo a solucionar todo o al menos un poco del drama que arme, como sea, me sentí tan mal por el cap anterior que decidí solucionar algunas de las cosas en este, disfruten!.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Depresión, sentimientos compartidos, aceptación emocional, Incesto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent estaba comiendo cereal en su departamento cuando de repente tubo que ladear la cabeza para evitar ser golpeado por un teléfono celular que fue lanzado hacia el, aterrizando en un sofá al final de la habitación, luego de terminar de comer lanzo un suspiro – Viejo, lanzar tu celular no hará que ella te responda mas rápido, si logras algo será golpear de seriedad a alguien- Se volteo para encarar a su amigo Dusk, el cual estaba recostado en otro sofa con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- Déjame adivinar, aun no responde no es así?-<p>

El pelimagenta solo se acostó cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. – No, ya pasaron tres días, no va a clases y ya le mande como 50 mensajes, y no a respondido ninguno…-

-Que rayos hiciste, debió ser algo de verdad malo para que se ponga así-

- Hice lo que suponía que tenia que hacer, pero me siento mal, no debí hacerlo…, aunque parecía lo mas correcto en ese momento-

El castaño de levanto de la mesa, y se dirigió a mirar a su amigo - Tal vez deberías ir a hablarle-

Dusk se levanto y miro a su amigo, tratando de verse duro y calmado, pero sus emociones lo traicionaban- Si ni siquiera responde mis mensajes y llamadas, acaso crees que estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo cara a cara?-

Silent se sentó al lado del pelimagenta y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda – Créeme cuando te digo, charlar en persona es mucho mejor que hablarle solo con tu voz a través del teléfono, solo inténtalo, ningún daño te hace ir a su departamento y llamar a la puerta-

Dusk solo gruño enfadado.

-Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

El pelimagenta se levanto, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro mientras murmuraba para si mismo- Que admita mis verdaderos sentimientos…-

-Disculpa que?-

- Mmm, nada, creo que estas en lo correcto, voy a ir a su casa a hablarle, gracias por el consejo viejo-

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias, definitivamente voy a necesitarla…-

* * *

><p>Si las miradas mataran, Dusk ahora estaría retorciéndose en el suelo, sufriendo de un fallo cardiaco masivo por la manera en la que Sunset lo estaba mirando, la chica por su parte, no parecía para nada impresionada.-Uh, Sunset, esta Fluttershy en casa?-<p>

Cruzo sus brazos frente a ella antes de responder- Si esta-

-Puedo pasar a hablarle?-

-No…-

-Pero que te pasa, Sunset sal de hay en ese instante- Dijo Rarity llegando en ese instante y apartando a Sunset- y tu, mas te vale que ella este sonriendo cuando termines de hablarle que si no desearas no haber nacido, me entiendes- Dijo Mirando de mala manera a Dusk, este solo asintió.

-Gracias Rarity-

Esta lo tomo del hombro y le dio un abrazo corto- Ve por ella, y más te vale que no lo arruines-

Sunset miro a Rarity horrorizada y espero que Dusk se aleje de la habitación para tomarla de los hombros- Rarity, como permites que eso pase, son hermanos por todos los cielos-

Rarity suspiro quitándose de encima las manos de Sunset- Si lo se, y la verdad no podría importarme menos, ahora cállate y vuelve a lo que sea que estabas haciendo-

El pelimagenta suspiro preocupado antes de llamar a la puerta –Flutters?- Ninguna respuesta del otro lado, así que decidió tratar de abrirla, pero esta no se movió- Maldita sea, bloqueo la puerta desde adentro-

Dusk metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco una moneda – Espero que funcione como dijiste Silent…-Coloco la moneda en una pequeña ranura debajo de la manilla de la puerta, y empezó a girarla hasta que escucho un Click y la puerta se abrió, pasando el a la habitación y cerrando tras de si, era algo que su amigo Silent le había enseñado, aunque dudaba un poco el porque lo aprendió en primer lugar, que todas las puertas del Campus podía ser desbloqueadas desde afuera.

Fluttershy estaba profundamente dormida, sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, la escena de su hermana durmiendo tan pacíficamente, pero a la vez tan vulnerable, aceleraba con facilidad su corazón, con cuidado para no despertarla aun, el fue y se sentó al borde de la cama, sus manos pasando a través de sus cabellos rosados con delicadeza, sonriendo mientras lo hacia- Flutters…-

Escuchando su nombre empezó a moverse entre sueños, una sonrisa en su rostro- Hermano….me gusta el sonido de tu voz…-Fue cuando escucho una risita en la habitación que se percato de que no estaba soñando, forzándose a salir de su sueño miro a quien estaba frente a ella, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda estaba totalmente apoyada contra la pared-…Dusk…-

El nunca había visto a Fluttershy tan asustada antes – Flutters lo siento…- Ella reacciono estremeciéndose apenas el toco su hombro, como preparándose para sentir dolor- No estoy aquí para lastimarte…-

-Pero tienes todo el derecho de lastimarme…soy alguien enferma, deberías dejar que me pudra sola en este lugar…-

El muchacho se mordió un labio mientras escuchaba esas palabras, sus ojos llenándose de tristeza- Si tu estas enferma, pues yo también lo estoy…-

-No no lo estas…-

Dusk alzo su mano, acariciando con suavidad la pálida mejilla de la chica antes de acercarse y conectar un suave beso en sus labios, Fluttershy lo empujo alejándolo, lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas de manera constante, sus ojos aguamarinas enrojecidos por el llanto-…No bromees con esto, por favor, no juegues con mis emociones…-

-Pero Flutters, no estoy jugando. Yo te amo-

Ella empezó a sollozar con mas fuerza -…entonces por que dijiste…eso?...porque me lastimaste…-

-Lastimarte?, negarte y alejarte de mi…-Repitió, bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños- Tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría si las personas se enteraran- Te perdería para siempre si eso pasara, no podía tolerar ni por un momento eso, así que preferí lastimarte y mantenerte a distancia que perderte por completo…-Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos-…esa fue la razón por la que hice eso, esa fue la razón de porque yo me encere y me aísle luego de que mama y para murieron y fue la razón para mudarme aquí en primer lugar…-

-Te alejaste por mi?...-

Dusk se acerco a Fluttershy, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla- No por ti, si no por mis sentimientos por ti…-

La chica por su parte empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran de felicidad, todas las veces que el rechazo salir a jugar con ella, todas las veces que se encero en su habitación, incluso lo que dijo la otra vez, el la amaba pero tenia miedo, solo eso-…Entonces, yo también te amo…demasiado, pero por favor…no vuelvas a hacerlo…no vuelvas a alejarme de ti entiendes…-

Dusk apoyo su frente contra la de Fluttershy- Lo prometo…-.

_Dios quisiera besarlo…_

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Besarme…-

-En serio…?

-Por supuesto, nunca te detendré ni te alejare de nuevo, acabo de prometértelo no?-

La pelirosa se lanzo sobre el muchacho, atrapándolo en un profundo beso, uno lleno de importancia, lleno de amor y felicidad, sin separar sus labios ni por un momento, ella lo empujo hasta que quedo acostado en la cama, guiando las manos de su hermano hasta su espalda, donde estas bajaron hasta sus nalgas, sin separarse por un segundo del beso, sus manos masajearon sus muslos, admirando los suaves y firmes que eran, y no pudo evitar estrujarlos, sacándole un gemido de placer que fue ahogado por el intenso beso en el que estaban.

Con cada roce de lenguas, con cada choque de labios, Dusk podia sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevandoce, una rigidez se hizo presente en sus jeans ajustados, el deseaba a Fluttershy tanto, pero este no era el momento adecuado, el no podía hacer esto, aun no, así que tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la empujo rompiendo el beso, cayendo sentada en su cama- Que sucede?-

-Nada sucede, por que crees eso?-

-Entonces por que me detuviste…?-

-Er…um…yo….-

-…Aun no quieres llevarlo muy lejos no?...-

Dusk suspiro asintiendo apenado mientras asentía.- Lo deseo demasiado, pero no es algo que quiera hacerte, aun no…-

Fluttershy sonrío por lo considerado que era- No te preocupes, yo me siento igual que tu…- Levanto la enorme remera que usaba en ese momento para mostrar sus pantys verdes con una mancha húmeda en medio, justo sobre su sexo, Dusk trago saliva ante la vista.

-Flutters, yo no puedo….aun no?-

-Por que no?-

El sonrío mirándola mientras esta lo observaba ligeramente confundida, dándole un corto beso en la punta de la nariz- Quiero llevar esto lentamente, quiero asegurarme de que esto es lo que en realidad quieres, antes de desvirgarte con todo mi amor fraterno…-

Fluttershy solo lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en la línea de su clavícula, asintiendo, aunque ella estaba muy segura de lo que quería, podría esperar si a el lo hacia sentirse mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los comentarios:<strong>

**Ligthing Killer y Oscuris: **Pues si pobre pero ya lo solucione en este cap, me alegra que estés comentando :p.

**MrBrony25: **Me gusto tu review, pues aquí ya se declararon, pero a diferencia de otros fics de ellos, esto no es un one-shot o un mundo Post-apocaliptico, ósea que ahora tienen que luchar contra los prejuicios de la sociedad, solo espera, gracias por tu comentario

**Pony1000ton: **Pues gracias por tu review, y lo del Trheesome pues te digo que no pasara, no es mi estilo, bueno si lo es pero Twiligth no tiene la mente tan abierta como para eso ( o tal vez si…) gracias por tu comentario

**AriaDiaz123276: **Me alegro por ti, pero lastimosamente se te acabo el sufrimiento por ahora, si por ahora, y gracias por las gracias por agradecer el gracias que yo tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por agradecerme las gracias que me diste en el primer cap, grasias por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mi hermano sufre, gracias por darme las gracias por sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por agradecer agradecidamente edl agradecido cap, gracias por ser una completa ilusa al pensar que si quiera tienes una oportunidad contra mi así de fácil en esta guerra de gracias para dar gracias por darme la imagen mental de tus gracias con lenceria negra para que pueda "Pensar" en ellas XD.

**SLAYER66: **Si pues este cap es para redimirme por el anterior, y que vengan los que quieran para tratar de matarme, tu mejor que nadie sabes a todo lo que se enfrentan MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te interese el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, me alegra traer algo que les interese, las actualizaciones empezaran a ser mas lentas desde ahora, pues tengo que pensar bien lo que hago, ademas de que dentro de 4 capitulos dejaremos a la pareja principal de largo y aremos un poco de Sub-plot con los otros personajes, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la !.<strong>

**P.D: Un premio especial para la persona que en su review me deje la traducción de los nuevo titulos del canciones de este fic, Respectivamente Tsunagu Kisuna y Ai no kakera :p**


	7. Rumores

**Nigthmare: Hoy es el día de actualización de esta semana, la próxima la esperaran para el miércoles de la otra semana, y tendrán un capítulos nuevos a la semana, para los interesados Shadow-oni-baka esta de regreso y aunque para los fans de MLP no trajo nada hoy, estará publicando un trabajo nuevo en unas horas, como sea, nadie adivino ni comento los nombres ayer, la primera canción, Tsunagu Kisuna se traduce como "Lazos Inquebrantables", mientras que Ai no Kakera se traduce como " Fragmentos de amor", lastima, pues ni modo aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo.**

**Tags para este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, Incesto, Rumores y la sociedad siendo una perra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).<strong>

* * *

><p>Aplejack se paro al lado de Fluttershy, sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos –Ahora quiero que separes tus piernas por la anchura de tus hombros, tu espalda firme y tus brazos en una línea perfecta-<p>

La pelirosa movió su brazo, pero su codo seguía ligeramente flexionado-No, no es una línea perfecta, tu tienes que sentir los músculos de tus brazos y tu espalda tensándose de acuerdo- Dijo la rubia acomodándola-Puedes sentirlo-

-Si creo que si…-

-Bien- Aplejack la soltó retrocediendo mientras miraba su postura, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero- Tus ojos en el objetivo, respira lentamente…sostenlo, apunta de nuevo, ahora dispara-

La flecha voló por el aire, golpeando la parte blanca de la diana, los hombros de Fluttershy cayeron por la decepción del fallo.

La chica Texana simplemente río ante su reacción, antes de llega donde ella y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, No estuviste mal terroncito, créeme, la primera vez que yo dispare ni siquiera le di a la diana, tu solo tuviste un error-

-Cual fue…-

-Cerraste los ojos antes de disparar, pero todavía estas aprendiendo, así que es algo aceptable, quieres volver a intentarlo?-

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, viendo en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento a Dusk observándola, con un empujón de confianza decidió hacer otro intento.-Si voy a volver a intentarlo…-

Aplejack asintió, pasándole otra flecha- Esta vez trata de hacerlo por ti misma, yo no te daré ninguna otra instrucción, buena suerte, recuerda, no lo pienses, relájate y hazlo-

La pelirosa se puso de pie sobre la línea, _Pies separados_, ella coloco la flecha lista en el arco_ mi espalda debe estar recta _Acomodo su posición lumbar, se fijo en sus brazos, estando uno fuera de balance _Mis brazos deben estar perfectamente rectos, _miro el blanco al final del campo de tiro. _Objetivo, respiración, sostenlo, _ella se aseguro de no cerrar los ojos _objetivo de nuevo, dispara._

Un silbido lleno el aire, un sonido seco cuando la flecha golpeo el blanco, le dio al anillo azul.

Aplejack empezó a aplaudir al igual que Dusk en el fondo- Lo estas haciendo bien terroncito, la próxima semana lo tendrás dominado de seguro, nos vemos luego, tu hermano te esta esperando-

Fluttershy le devolvió el arco a su nueva amiga-…muchas gracias Aplejack…-

Dusk sonrío cuando la vio correr y lanzarse en un abrazo, el cual atrapo y ambos giraron en el-…que te pareció mi desempeño…espero que no haya estado mal-

-Mal?, te veías genial y lo hiciste genial, aunque la verdad tu te vez bien haciendo lo que sea- El respondió deteniéndose por un segundo- Excepto cuando comes spaghetti, hay te vez como una niña pequeña que no entiende la utilidad de una boca- Fluttershy inflo las mejillas falsamente molesta, empujándolo lejos de miradas indiscretas sin separarse de el, ella lo miro directo a los ojos- Significa esa mirada lo que creo que significa?...-

Momentos después ambos se estaban besando de manera desesperada en ese mismo lugar, sus lenguas peleando por el dominio en una danza intensa y en un corto lapso dé tiempo tan ensayada, sus gemidos de placer ahogados en los labios del otro, suplicando por mas.

Luego de unos momentos, un silbido resonó en el lugar, seguida de una voz masculina y animada diciendo – Rayos eso es algo muy erótico saben?- Esto provoco que ambos se detuvieran, mirando el lugar de donde vinieron los sonidos, se encontraron con Flash, Silent, Chesse y Pinkie mirándolos.

Fluttershy soltó a su hermano, tropezándose ligeramente, su rostro una expresión de pánico mientras empezaba a retroceder con lentitud, pero fue detenida por una mano calida colocándose sobre su hombre- Flutters, no huyas, estaré aquí a tu lado, todo estará bien…- Dusk le susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Flash dio un paso adelante- Dusk? Fluttershy? Que rayos estaba pasando…-El estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de ver, Silent solo mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro, Chesse tenia una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Pinkie parecía que esta vibrando de la emoción en su lugar, una mano cubriendo su boca.

Silent fue el que camino hacia delante ahora- Chicos, respondan que esta pasando?-

Fluttershy se estremeció de nuevo, pero Dusk solo sostuvo su mano dándole confianza- Nosotros…nosotros estamos enamorados-

El rostro de Flash de repente se torno sombrío- Que? Enamorados como…como una pareja?-

Dusk asintió de nuevo- si , así es, somos pareja, esta bien si no lo aceptas, pero prométenos que guardaras el secreto-

-Pero esto es ilegal, no pensaron en eso?- Pregunto el peliazul.

-Si Flash pero…-

-NO, nada de lo que digan puede arreglar esto, esto simplemente esta mal, no es natural- Flash empezó a retroceder, mirándolos a ambos, su rostro una mezcla de repulsión y enojo- maldita sea, y pensar que me gustabas Fluttershy, ambos están enfermos- salio corriendo del lugar.

-Flash…- Murmuro Fluttershy.

-No se preocupen, lo alcanzaremos y evitaremos que diga algo. Dijo Chesse animadamente.

-Y si no es por las buenas pues podemos meterle un poco de sentido a golpes- agrego Silent.

-Amigos…no les molesta ni nada?- Dijo Dusk antes de que ambos se vayan.

-Lo que dos adultos hagan con consentimiento mutuo no es mi problema, pero deberían tener mas cuidado y ser mas precavidos la próxima vez-Dijo Chesse antes de salir tras el peliazul.

-La verdad, Dusk me alegro por ti, al fin evitaste meter la pata y veo que los ánimos que te hace unos días si cumplieron su trabajo- Dijo Silent antes de salir detrás de Chesse

Ambos posaron sus ojos en Pinkie, la cual parecía estar a punto de estallar si no se movía, vibrando parada en un mismo punto- Pinkie pie, dia algo…- Dijo Fluttershy incapaz de soportar la tensión.

-FINALMENTE ¡- Grito dando un salto, y en una explosión de velocidad, llego en medio de los hermanos envolviéndolos en un muy sofocante abrazo.

-Que…? Logro preguntar Dusk con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones cortesía del abrazo de Pinkie.

-Supuse que ustedes estaban exageradamente enamorados el día que los vi juntos en el tren cuando nos conocimos, se tardaron demasiado tiempo en admitirlo- Dijo soltándolos y permitiéndoles respirar.

-Mucho? Pero no fueron mas de 5 semanas…-

Y? a mi me tomo 1 semana de conocer a Chesse para decirle que lo amaba, hablando de eso, quiero una dona nos vemos!- y Pinkie se fue tan rápido como llego.

-Que fue eso…-Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy.

-No tengo idea…-

* * *

><p>Luego de este evento, ambos empezaron a tener mas cuidado en donde se demostraban afecto, siendo solo en los confines de sus habitaciones o en compañía de Rarity, Twiligth que luego de enterarse dijo que ya se lo esperaba, y aunque admitió tener sentimientos por Fluttershy le dijo que su felicidad esta suficiente, Pinkie, Chesse, Silent su novia Adagio y sus hermanas Aria y Sonata, que a pesar de su mala reputación resultaron ser bastante amigables con la recién formada pareja.<p>

Pero no todo iba del todo bien, para Fluttershy, en sus clases sus compañeros no parecían querer interactuar con ella a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, al principio no le importo mucho, pero un día, ella estaba sentada en una esquina del salón, preocupada de sus asuntos mientras leía sus anotaciones para un examen, ella escucho unos susurros y risillas que provenían del otro lado de la habitación, curiosa, alejo la mirada de su cuaderno, y vio a dos chicas hablando entre ellas, las cuales se volteaban a mirarla a cada momento. _Están hablando de mi?._

Ya que su curiosidad pudo mas que su timidez, se levanto a preguntar si de verdad estaban hablando de ella.

-…Los rumores dicen que…

-Shsss ella se acerca….-

-Er…um chicas de que estaban hablando…si no le molesta decirme claro….-

Una de las chicas se puso tras la otra, sus ojos en el suelo, evitando el contacto visual con la pelirosa-Mmm. Pues no hablábamos de demasiado, hay mira la hora, nosotras nos vamos a almorzar, tu quédate y sigue estudiando quieres?

Fluttershy acomodo un mecho de cabello tras su oreja antes de responder-Esta bien…nos veremos luego…-

-Ya veremos…-

Unas horas después, la pelirosa decidió salir del salón y buscarse algo para comer cuando por el pasillo se topo de nuevo con las dos chicas de antes, y al pasar a su lado sin llamar su atención, escucho tres palabras en una misma oración, las cuales deseo nunca escuchar, "Hermano", "Relación" y "Enfermos".

Fluttershy presiono sus libros contra su pecho inconcientemente, no sabia si quería gritarles o llorar así que finalmente su cuerpo se decidió y empezó a correr para salir del edificio, por el camino vio a varios de sus compañeros de clases, en sus rostros tenían expresiones de repugnancia o miedo mientras la veían pasar.

Lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos aguamarinas mientras ella salía lo mas rápido que podía del edificio, al salir dio vuelta en una esquina donde finalmente dejo que el ataque de pánico la consumiera, permitiendo que sus emociones la arrollaran incontroladas a través de ella, la preocupación y el miedo que sentía en ese momento eran tales que empezó a vaciar su estomago, vomitando contra la pared mientras sollozaba.

En ese momento, doblando al otro lado de la esquina venían Dusk, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Lyra, los cuales al verla fueron corriendo a su lado preocupados-Flutters?- Pregunto Dusk poniendo su mano sobre su espalda.

En ese mismo instante ella se volteo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, temblando, sollozando y llorando, sus manos estaban apretando con tanta fuerza la remera del Dusk que parecía a punto de romperse- Ellos…ellos saben…-

-Saben que?-

Cuando Dusk vio los ojos de Fluttershy llenos de miedo y desesperación, entendido perfectamente a que se refería – Bien, Rainbow, Lyra, llévensela a mi departamento, manténgala cómoda y denle algo para comer, estaremos allí en unos momentos, Rarity tu vienes conmigo para evitar que cometa una locura-

-Que…que es lo que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a solucionar este problema…-

-No, Hermano, solo vas a empeorarlo todo…-

Dusk observo a Fluttershy, luego acaricio su mejilla con su mano izquierda- Flutters, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, ahora has lo que digo y ve con Lyra y Rb-

Ambas chicas asintieron y se llevaron a Fluttershy mientras que Dusk y Rarity fuero al edificio de medicina.

Dusk abrió de manera estruendosa la puerta del edificio seguido por Rarity, los ojos de ambos recorrieron la habitación-Oigan!- Todos se voltearon a mirarlo-Quien de ustedes hizo a mi hermana llorar…-

La chica de hace rato dio un paso al frente, seguida por un muchacho, la chica tenia cabello de color plateado largo, mientras que el muchacho tenia cabello gris opaco- Quien es tu hermana?- La peliplateada avanzo hacia el mirándolo de cerca- Ignora mi pregunta, eres idéntico a esa zorra pelirosa, mmm…tengo una duda, se sigue clasificando como incesto, o es masturbación si es que ambos se parecen tanto-

La sangre de Dusk comenzó a hervir de la ira, mientras que cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus palmas sangraban por que sus uñas se enterraban en esta, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a la chica, el sonido de una bofetada resonó en el aire.-No te atrevas a hablar de mis amigos de esa manera-

La chica sostuvo su mejilla mientras empezaba a reírse- Jeje. Tu eres esa lesbiana zorra que es amiga de la pelirosa, los de tu tipo me enferman- dijo mirando a Rarity, luego se volteo a Dusk- Y tu…creía que solo era un rumor pero por la manera en la que reaccionaste, me doy cuenta de que todo era cierto, debes estar enfermo mentalmente, amando a tu hermanita de esa manera, voy a disfrutar tanto atormentarlos por sus atrocidades….-

Rarity sostuvo a la chica peliplateada de su cabello con fuerza, el de cabello gris trato de intervenir pero Dusk rápidamente lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en el medio del rostro apagándole las luces y derribándolo.

-Suéltame, perra estupida!-

-Asi que ese es tu problema, no te agradan los homosexuales no?- Pregunto Rarity sin soltar el cabello de la chica.

-Detesto a las personas que van en contra de la naturaleza-

Rarity presiono con mas fuerza su cabeza- interesante…- luego se volteo a mirar a los demas, un grupo de chicas y muchachos parecía especialmente preocupados por ella- Tus amigos piensan lo mismo que tu y están de acuerdo contigo no?- Pregunto Dusk señalando con un ademán de su cabeza al grupo.

-Por supuesto que si!- Dijo forzadamente la chica.

-Bueno, hay solo una manera de decidir esto…- Rarity forzó a la chica en un beso, esta trato de resistirse pero Rarity no la soltó, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, de la nada esta dejo salir un gemido de placer, cuando soltó el beso, Rarity tenia una sonrisa en su rostro-Oh, fue eso un gemido lo que escuche querida?, fue un gemido no Dusk?- Dijo Rarity mirando a su amigo, el cual también sonreía.

-Pues a mi me sonó a un gemido Rarity, o no!, creo que te convertimos en una pequeña Lesbiana, me pregunto, que será lo que tus amigos pensaran de ti ahora.

Rarity lanzo a la chica al suelo, luego se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Dusk- Si vuelves a decir algo malo de mi hermana otra vez…bueno, pues Rarity tu que opinas?- Su voz tenia un tono de malicia inconfundible.

-Pues…- ella miro por sobre su hombro a la chica en el suelo, ella le dio una sonrisa mientras le miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria- mantendré lo que le are en secreto, es mas divertido de esa manera-

-PERRA!-

Sin voltearse a mirarla siquiera Rarity alzo la mano derecha en el aire mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio- Si lo soy-

* * *

><p>-Hermano!- Fluttershy corrió y se lanzo en un abrazo a Dusk, luego de que este y Rarity llegaran al departamento- Estas bien?-<p>

-Sep, estoy genial, y de paso Rarity arruino la reputación de esa peliplateada-

-Trixie? Que fue lo que le hicieron-

Rarity río antes de sentarse en un sofa- Solo digamos que la ayude a mostrarse como una Lesbiana de Closet-

-La besaste no es asi?- Pregunto Twiligth llegando luego de unos momentos y sentándose con Rarity, aunque no lo admitiría, una parte de ella estaba celosa al imaginar a Rarity besando a alguien.

Lyra se sentó junto a sus amigas- Cual es el problema de esta Trixie?-

-Tiene problemas con los homosexuales entre otras cosas- dijo Rarity.

-Odio las personas de mente cerrada, que no entienden que el amor es amor- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Aunque lo suyo es un poco mas delicado-

-A que te refieres con "lo suyo"- Pregunto Lyra, Rainbow arqueo las cejas mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia Dusk y Fluttershy, luego de mirarlos por un momento, Lyra lo comprendió -Oh maldita sea, como no me di cuenta antes!, felicidades- Dijo sonriéndole a ambos, para luego voltearse y golpear a Rainbow en el brazo- Por que no me dijiste antes, me hiciste ver como una idiota!-

Dusk alzo las manos-Whoa, Rainbow Dash tu lo sabias?-

-Que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo dormida no significa que no escuche ni vea cosas-

-No es tan obvio como lo hace parecer, tienes que tener una mente bastante abierta para percatarte solo por verlos juntos, y Pinkie pie no cuenta, así que esta es la pregunta ¿ quien divulgo el rumor de su relación?- Dijo Rarity de manera inquisitiva.

La mirada de Dusk se endureció- Creo que se quien…-

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera( School Days Ost End 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los comentarios.<strong>

**MrBrony25:** No eres el unico que esperaba esa escena, ( es lo que todos buscan al entrar en este fic XD) Gracias por tu comentario.

**AriDiaz123276: **Pues aquí tienes una buena recarga de Sufrimiento, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por agradecer el gracias que tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias de las gracias en las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por agradecerme las gracias que te agradeci en el primer cap, por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mu hermano sufre, por las gracias de las gracias en gracias por sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por las gracias por el cap, gracias por las gracias de las gracias por ser una completa ilusa al pensar que me rendiré así de fácil, gracias por las gracias creer que no puedo estar asi toda la eternidad, gracias por las gracias por no darte cuenta de que TU ya has perdido y por ultimo gracias por agradecerme el sentirte ligeramente como una maldita. Gracias por las gracias por entrar a tu lista de malditas favoritas, gracias por las gracias por haberte sonrojado, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en tu lista de las personas mas ilusas que conosco, gracias por pensar en mis gracias que hago con tu lenceria negra, la verdad mas que una lista, quiero un catalogo de fotos tuyas posando para mi tu lenceria Gracias XD.

**Ligththing Killer y Oscuris: **Lo siento pero erraste, de cualquier manera gracias por intentarlo, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap.

**SLAYER66: **Pues como vez en este cap, su pelea contra la sociedad ya comienza, y si Silent guarda muchos secretos, cuales serán solo YO lo se muajajajajajaja, gracias por tu review.

**Pony1000ton: **Pues tus temores son infundados, aunque la verdad le daría una linda dosis de drama, eso no esta en los planes, gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, espero sus comentarios y opiniones en la casilla de Reviews, SHANARO!.**

**P.D: Nuevo desafío de reviews, si para el domingo, este fic llega a los 40 reviews tendrán capitulo doble, y pondremos fin a este arco de la historia para dejar en segundo plano a Dusk y Fluttershy y enfocarnos en otra pareja, llámese Twiligth y Rarity**


	8. Atando cabos sueltos

**Nigthmare: Capitulo nuevo, y para mañana otro mas, pues ya tengo los dos, como sea, no tengo nada que decir así que directamente a los Tags.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Amenazas, peleas, extorsiones y inuendos del próximo cap al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).<strong>

* * *

><p>-Whoa viejo cálmate que te pasa, suéltame-<p>

Dusk empujo con mas fuerza a Flash contra la pared, mirándolo con el seño fruncido- No, no hasta que me digas por que rayos lo hiciste-

-Hice que?-

-Tu sabes que!-

Flash levanto los brazos en el aire en señal de rendición- De veras te digo, no tengo idea de que estas hablando-

Dusk lo soltó antes de retroceder, observándolo mientras acomodaba sus ropas- Tu le contaste a otro, le contaste a otras personas sobre…- su voz cambio de su tono alto y enfadado a casi un susurro-…sobre Flutters y yo-

El peliazul soltó un suspiro burlón –no, yo no lo hice, nunca lo are- Luego señalo su ojo derecho, el cual tenia un visible moretón- Silent y Chesse me hicieron esto, dijeron que si yo divulgaba algo me iría peor, y les creo, son unos matones-

-En serio no lo hiciste?-

-Si en serio, además, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, y pienso que esta mal, pues ustedes siguen siendo mis amigos…supongo-

Dusk sonrío antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Flash- Lo siento viejo, es que de alguna manera se enteraron y Fluttershy sufrió un ataque de pánico en su clase por como la trataron sus compañeros, ahora estamos buscando al culpable, y no te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos-

Flash sonrío también, luego de eso Dusk saco su celular y marco, espero por unos minutos antes de hablar- Rarity, no fue Flash, tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser-

-Según ustedes solo Flash sabia de su relación y no le agradaba-

-Si, pero el no fue, acabo de confirmarlo, pensemos, quien mas sabe sobre nosotros y no parecía contento con la idea…-

Los tres callaron por un momento, hasta que un suspiro sonó del otro lado de la línea- Creo que se quien, yo y Fluttershy iremos a solucionarlo, tu solo espera- Dijo Rarity antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

><p>Sunset dio un salto del susto, haciendo que casi suelte la taza de café que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, se volteo rápidamente y vio en el pasillo avanzando Rarity y a Fluttershy, ambas con expresiones bastante enfadadas- Cielos chicas me asustaron-<p>

-Callate maldita-Gruño Fluttershy en voz baja, su enfado era tal que su personalidad cohibida no estaba a la vista en ese momento.

-Disculpa?-

Flutterhsy enfadada avanzo hacia Sunset, una mirada de odio en su rostro. -Tu…yo creí que tu eras mi amiga-

-Fluttershy, en serio no tengo idea de que estas hablando…-

-Si lo sabes Sunset, por que lo dijiste, por que contaste eso….-Sus ojos le decían a Sunset todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Oh te refieres a tu enfermiza e incestuosa relación amorosa? Si, ahora que lo mencionas tal vez dije una o dos cosas mientras salía en la noche-

Rarity dio un paso avanzando hacia Sunset, mirándola molesta- Tienes una idea de lo que pudo haberles pasado si se confirmaba tu rumor?-

-Tendrían lo que se merecen, están enfermos, me pregunto, que pasaria si sus padres se enteraran?-

Fluttershy y Rarity solo pusieron miradas sombrías luego de eso, antes de que Rarity volviera a hablar- Es algo prepotente viniendo de ti, estoy segura que tus estrictos y tradicionalistas padres alemanes les encantaría saber que te haces pasar por hombre solo para divertirte-

Ahora era turno de Sunset para fruncir el ceño- No lo harian…-

-Si si lo haríamos- Apoyo Fluttershy a Rarity.

-Entonces yo le contare a tus padres sobre ti y tu enfermo hermano-

Los ojos de la pelirosa se endurecieron, mientras Rarity caminaba hasta la habitación de Sunset y abría la puerta mientras revisaba su celular-Esta bien, ve y díselos- Dijo Fluttershy- es mas te daré la dirección en donde están sus memoriales para que vayas tu misma.-

-Que?-

-Olvide decírtelo, ellos murieron en un accidente naval hace 4 años, sus cuerpos nunca fueron recuperados-

Rarity miro enfadada a Sunset- Ahora que lo sabes, te quiero fuera de aquí para la próxima hora quedo claro-

-Pero no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme…-

-Si pues debiste pensar eso antes de empezar a divulgar rumores, ahora saca todas tus cosas de aquí antes de que llame a tus padres-

Rarity le lanzo su celular, el cual cayo frente a ella en un sofá, en este mostraba un numero de teléfono.- Es el numero de tus padres, una de las ventajas de ser la presidenta del club de drama, y borrarlo si quieres, puedo conseguirlo cuando lo pida y hacer esa llamada, ahora largo.

20 minutos después Bon Bon llego al departamento para ver a Sunset empacando sus cosas en unas cajas- Que esta pasando?-

-Me voy a mudar-

-Y por que eso?-

Sunset miro a Rarity, la cual la observaba de manera cuidadosa.-Tengo mis razones-

Bon Bon solo se encogió de hombros para seguir su camino a la cocina, pasando al lado de su ex-compañera de cuarto-Como sea-

Rarity y Bon Bon observaron como Sunset sacaba sus últimas posesiones del lugar, cuando termino Rarity se puso al lado de Bon Bon sosteniendo la puerta lista para cerrarla- Bon, tienes unas ultimas palabras?-

-Si, la verdad, nunca me agradaste Sunset, nos vemos!- Y con eso, cerraron la puerta en el rostro de Sunset.

Ambas entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, en silencio hasta que Bon Bon decidió hablar- Nunca me agrado Sunset, pero por que la echaste de aquí?-

-Yo no la eche, ella se fue por su propio pie y voluntad-

Ella levanto sus brazos en el aire antes de responder- Sabes que, no me digas nada, no me gusta meterme en problemas de otras personas, yo me voy a dormir-

-Pero son las 4 de la tarde?-

-Y? yo estuve fuera y despierta hasta tarde anoche, estoy cansada-

Rarity sonrío picadamente antes de responder- Y como se llama?-

-Shadow Moon, es un buen chico…-

-Oh ya veo, aunque estas mas animada de lo normal. ¿ tendrá algo de especial este chico?-

-No lo se, es diferente, es sincero, tierno y muy dulce-

La sonrisa de Rarity ponlo se amplio al escuchar eso- Bon bon esta enamorada- Canturreo a su amiga.

-Amiga, a estas alturas deberías saber que yo no me enamoro con tanta facilidad, ahora buenas noches- Y con eso se marcho a su habitación.

Rarity solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de acomodarse en el sofá- Esta tan enamorada…-.

* * *

><p><em>You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine<em>_  
><em>_You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind__  
><em>_I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through__  
><em>_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall__  
><em>_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless._

Dusk se acomodo los anteojos y alejo su rostro de la pantalla de su computador para responder su celular- Hey Flutters que pasa_?-_

-Ya lo solucionamos-

-Solucionaste que?-

-Nuestro pequeño problema con el rumor-

-Hmmm y quien fue?-

-Sunset-

-En serio?, y ya lo solucionaron?-

-Sip, Rarity la echo de la casa amenazando con contarle a sus padres que le gusta vestirse como hombre-

-En serio tiene Rarity el numero de teléfono de los padres de Sunset?-Pregunto riendo un poco.

Fluttershy acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- No, pero al parecer Sunset no conoce el numero de sus padres, todo lo que Rarity hizo fue mostrarle un numero cualquiera y se lo creyó-

- O genial, ambas son unas genial!-

-Si, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera una recompensa…-

-Que clase de recompensa?-

Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder en un intento de voz lujuriosa- Tu sabes que recompensa quiero- al parecer si le funciono la voz.

-Si…puedes venir al departamento si quieres, no hay nadie aquí, solo yo-

-Ya lo se…-

-Que quieres decir?-

En un intento por verse sexy, la pelirosa apoyo la cintura contra el marco de la puerta, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza agitando su cabello.- Sal de tu habitación-

Dusk casi sufre de un paro cardiaco cuando encontró a Fluttershy justo afuera de su habitación, vestida en un camisón para dormir de tipo lencería, blanco y semi trasparente, con una delgada falda blanca pálida que apenas cubría sus piernas, el acerco su teléfono a su oído- Perdóname, pero tengo que colgar, una sexy chica frente a mi requiere mi atención ahora- luego lanzo su celular a la cama antes de tomar a la pelirosa en sus brazos y besarla con intensidad, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Te vez asombrosa…-

-Gracias, lo compre para mostrártelo a ti…quiero que esta noche sea especial…-Dijo antes de lanzarse sobre el y derribarlo con un beso a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior:<strong>

**Aridiaz123276: **Me encanta que te agrade, y la verdad espero que sigas leyendo pues aun nos queda mucha angustia que recortar, gracias por agradecer el gracias que yo tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias en las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por las gracias por agradecerme las gracias que me diste en el primer cap, gracias por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mi hermano sufre, gracias por agradecer el sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por agradecer por el cap, gracias por agradecer el ser una completa ilusa al pensar que me rendiré así de fácil, gracias por agradecer el creer que no puedo estar asi toda la eternidad, gracias por darme las gracias por no darte cuenta aun de que as perdido y por ultimo gracias por agradecerme el sentirne ligeramente como una maldita. Gracias por agradecer por entrar a mi lista de malditas favoritas, gracias por agradecer por el que te hayas sonrojado, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en mi lista de las personas mas ilusas que conosco, gracias por pensar en mis gracias que contienes con tu lencería negra, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en la lista de personas mas ilusas que conoces, y la verdad si creo que estamos locas, quieres entrar en un armario de escobas?.

**MrBrony: **Sip, le dieron una leccion a esa maldita, y no pues no mataron a nadie y no fue Flash quien los delato, gracias por el review.

**DarkSheik: **Sipi, es exactamente lo que significa Trixie, gracias por comentar. P.D**: **Me encanta tu PenName, una vercion Dark del álter ego de la princesa Zelda en Ocarina of Time.

**Pony1000ton: **Lo hubieras hecho de cualquier manera, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap.

**Guest: Hake Kusho: **Pues no será doble inmediato pero mañana ya subo la conti de este cap, gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos mañana en el nuevo capitulo, SHANARO!**


	9. Ai no kakera

**Nigthmare: Genial, mientras Shadow esta haya perdido en un Fandom que la verdad no me importa, yo estoy aquí con el capitulo semanal de este fic, y el penúltimo enfocándose en esta pareja como sea, aquí el cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Vanilla, Softcore, Incesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de una intensa sesión de caricias y besos, ambos se detuvieron, el uno frente al otro, vestidos en nada mas que su ropa interior, sus ojos explorando el cuerpo del otro como queriendo preservar esa imagen en la eternidad de sus memorias.<p>

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

Fluttershy se acerco y lo envolvió en un abrazo rapido, antes de separarce y conectar un casto beso en sus labios- Nunca e estado mas segura de algo en mi vida hermano…- respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo haremos todo esta noche, aunque aun puedo hacerte sentir muy bien- le dedico una sonrisa tratando de esconder su inseguridad y temor, Dusk aun no estaba del todo convencido sobre si quería o no tener relaciones sexuales, pero eso aun dejaba mucho terreno por utilizar.

-Esta bien por mi- Respondió la pelirosa antes de ser acostada en la cama, su sujetador blanco removido con rapidez exponiendo sus pequeños senos pálidos con pequeños y rosados pezones al aire mientras ambos empezaban a besarse otra vez, el pelimagenta empezó a bajar sus besos, tomándose su suave tiempo para explorar el pálido cuello de Fluttershy, sus manos bajando para empezar a tocar y masajear sus pequeños y firmes senos mientras sus labios delineaban la clavícula de la pelirosa.

Por su parte, ella solo podía suspirar y gemir en aprobación, escuchando esto, solo animo mas a Dusk que variaba entre besos lamidas y ligeras mordidas por donde pasaba, bajando por sus pechos y su estomago, prestando atención a sus piernas y muslos y finalmente llegando a su intimidad, alzando la mirada el pudo ver el estado actual de Fluttershy, su pecho bajando y subiendo por su jadeo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras/ le suplicaba con la mirada que continuara.

De repente el corazón de Dusk empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, luego de dar una ligera probada a la humedecida intimidad de la pelirosa, se encontró deseando probar mas de ella, era un sabor adictivo, intenso y que mientras mas lo probaba mas lo hacia desear mas, variando de cortas lamidas a largas y lentas, prestando especial atención al clítoris que le exigía su atención inmediata. Fluttershy solo podía retorcerse ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, llevándola mas hacia el tan ansiado éxtasis, sintiendo como su mente se apagaba por las intensas sensaciones en este nirvana de plaser.

Dusk sonrío al ver la expresión de necesidad en el rostro de su hermana, y sin mediar palabras para no arruinar la mística atmosfera de este momento, empezó a separar sus labios vaginales usando sus dedos, sin despegar sus labios de su clítoris, cuando la sintió lista, introdujo un dedo, y empezó a bombear a un ritmo constante, luego introdujo otro dedo y siguió, mientras que la pelirosa no podía dejar salir mas que mudos gritos de placer y éxtasis.

Entonces sin ningún tipo de advertencia la pelirosa empezó a retorcerse, su espalda se arqueo mientras que sus paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor de los dedos del pelimagenta, soltando un intenso grito en éxtasis, luego de detenerse, la respiración de Fluttershy se fue normalizando mientras que Dusk avanzo hacia ella y la envolvió a un abrazo.

-Suficiente por hoy no? Dijo el plantando un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras la tomaba y la apoyaba contra su pecho, disfrutando el contacto de sus pieles desnudas la una sobre la otra.

-Si, fue maravilloso, te amo hermano- dijo Fluttershy antes de enterrar su cabeza en la línea de su cuello y sus hombros y dormirse con rapidez, el volvió a depositar un beso en su cabeza para luego de susurra-Yo también te amo- de manera ágil se la saco de encima y la cubrió con una manta para luego ponerse sus pantalones y salir de la habitación.

Cuando salio a la sala del departamento, se encontró con Rainbow Dash durmiendo silenciosamente en el sofá, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño fue hasta ella y la miro, tomando aire dijo- Rainbow no juegues se que estas despierta-

La mencionada abrió un ojo para mirarlo y luego abrió ambos al saberse descubierta – Como supiste que no estaba dormida?-

Dusk solo fue hasta la heladera y saco un jugo de limón enlatado- Por que fingías estar dormida RB? Pregunto alzando una ceja.

La mencionada solo sonrío mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Oh yo solo estaba por aquí, llegue ase unos minutos, por cierto, hasta hoy no tenia idea de lo delgadas que son las paredes- dijo mirando divertida como el pelimagenta se ahogaba con su jugo al entender lo que estaba implicando- No te preocupes, lo que hagan en su tiempo a solas no es asunto mío, y si alguien pregunta yo estaba durmiendo- Dijo para luego voltearse en el sofá y volver a dormir…

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MrBrony25: <strong>Gracias por tu comentario de siempre, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, es una diferencia entre nuestros trabajos compañero, donde tu crees en la redención de los malos, yo digo, " Una vez villano por gusto, siempre villano por gusto" así que no, Sunset, Trixie y todos los demás que actuaron como malditas en el fic se quedaran así, actuando como malditas sin ser amigas de los protagonistas, gracias por tu review.

**Slayer66: **No hay de que, me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo de siempre, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Pony1000ton: **Pues acción como acción de lo que creo que esperabas, pues no hay mucho pero si que hubo en este cap, si te interesan esas cosas, creo que la nota al final del fic te alegrara el día.

**FirestormfronLunarianEmpire: **Muchísimas gracias, tus reviews son como me gustan, largo, concisos y bien explicados, además de que explica muy bien que es lo que te gusta y que no, los Flamers deberían aprender de ti, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, este cap apropósito lo hice así de ligero, hay dos versiones de este cap, la segunda es mucho mas larga y el contenido es diferente ( no será un vanilla corto como este, será un Sour Lemon Hardcore con BDSM y Explosiones emocionales intensas) el cual funciona perfectamente para este fic, pero no publique por razón del contenido, si quieren leer esta versión del cap, lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar un PM pidiéndolo y se los mandare en el trascurso de la semana, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, SHANARO!<strong>


	10. Mi mas preciado tesoro

**Nigthmare: Bueno, para los que esperan la segunda versión del cap dos ya casi esta listo y se los mandare personalmente, ese cap no será publicado aquí pues…porque el contenido no es apto para esta pagina ( Que no tiene rating MA), como sea, este es el cap semanal, y el fin del primer arco de este fic, marcando el cambio de la pareja protagonista, sin mas que decir, disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Tags: Romance, F.L.U.F.F, Incesto, y una escena final que es la pesadilla de toda persona que detesta las cosas dulces.**

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no Sora OST 2)**

* * *

><p>En las semanas previas a la navidad, todos habían acordado pasar el penúltimo día en el centro de Londres como turistas normales antes de partir hacia sus respectivos hogares por las fiestas de navidad, las chicas decidieron ir de compras mientras que los muchachos solo dijeron que estarían en una "Tarde de chicos".<p>

Todas las presentes estaban vistiendo suéteres de lana personalmente tejidos por Pinkie Pie, ella esta con un suéter rosado con un pequeño cocodrilo en frente, según ella un recordatorio de su querida mascota Gummy, el suéter de Rainbow era de un color celeste claro con un rayo multicolor en frente, Fluttershy por su parte tenia un suéter amarillo con un motivo de mariposas y cuello de tortuga.

Aplejack estaba vestida con un suéter naranja con un motivo de manzanas, la chica rubia insitia en que le gustaba aunque no dejaba de rascarse la comezón que le causaba, Bon Bon decía que no le gustaba el suyo, un suéter de color azul con rosa intercalándose, aunque le agradaba como su nuevo novio Shadow Moon le dijo que le agradaba como se veía, Lyra por su parte estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba sobre su cuerpo su suéter de color verde menta con algunas hebras doradas en partes esporádicas que le daban un toque surrealista.

Twiligth no acababa de decidirse si le gustaba o no el suyo, que era de un color violeta oscuro con estrellas blancas y rosadas, pero si que disfrutaba de ver a Rarity en su suéter uno de un color blanco simple, con detalles en azul y un diamante celeste en el centro, la joven Italiana no le había prestado demasiada atención a Rarity, pues solía tener ojos solo para su paisana pelirosa, pero desde que ella se enfrasco en su platónica relación, notaba cada vez mas a la hermosa mujer francesa.

-Cuando tuviste tiempo de hacer estas Pinkie?- Fluttershy pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Las hice en mi tiempo libre, aunque ahora estoy algo atrasada con los proyectos de mi clase, valió la pena por ver la sonrisa en sus rostros!- Dijo de manera alegre mientras abrazaba a dos de sus amigas.

-No todas lo disfrutan tanto querida- Dijo Rarity mirando a Rainbow Dash- Rainbow que te pasa?-

-Estas bromeando!- Pregunro Rainbow mientras señalaba con sus manos el sueter- Parece recién sacado de alguna película sosa, no es nada cool y la verdad no va con mi estilo-

Pinkie hizo un puchero mirándola-. Pero se te ve taaaaan bien…-

-Yo concuerdo- Ronroneo Lyra abrazando a su novia, Rainbow solo soltó una risa de derrota.

-Bueno, tal vez no esta tan mal, muchas gracias pinkie-

-Eres bienvenida-.

Aplejack salto frente a ella emocionada- Vamos vamos que camina muy lentas, hay una feria medieval mas adelante- dijo tomando al mano de Fluttershy y estirándola- y están vendiendo arcos y cosas reales vamos!- Dijo emocionada.

La pelirosa se volteo a mirar a Rarity- Ire con ella a la feria, donde tenemos que ir después?- Pregunto a su mejor amiga.

-Quedamos en encontrarnos con los chicos en el café y luego ir a un pub, estaremos allá en una hora, solo tengan cuidado que el piso esta medio congelado, nos vemos!- Dijeron antes de separarse.

* * *

><p>Cuando mencionaron una tarde de chicos, Flash se esperaba algo como ir a un campo de fútbol, o a algún bar para ver deportes, o algo de esas cosas, pero lo último que esperaba era terminar en una convención de Anime y Juegos.<p>

Chesse resulto ser un gamer de primera al desaparecer casi instantáneamente apenas llegaron, escuchando momentos después como el comentarista del torneo decía que estaba arrasando con todo.

Silent por su parte estaba dando un espectáculo en el karaoke, teniendo a varias chicas ovacionándolo por su impecable actuación, chicas disfrazas de todo tipo de personajes de anime gritando y coreando las canciones al ritmo de su voz.

Por ultimo, Dusk, a quien por un momento Flash creyó que pensaba lo mismo que el del lugar, estaba recorriendo de Stan en Stan, mirando como todo un Otaku de pomo y lomo los recuerdos y las cosas de los diferentes animes, mangas y series, y aun mas perturbador, es como gritaba como si fuera una colegiala frente a una estrella de cine cada que encontraba algo que le gustaba, en si todo era muy perturbador.

En momentos como este era donde el peliazul se preguntaba como es que termino con un grupo tan raro de amigos, miro hacia un lado y empezó a reír como una hiena cuando vio en el escenario a Silent siendo arrastrado de la oreja por una muy celosa y ofuscada Adagio a la cual no le agradaba nada la manera en que esas chicas miraban a su novio.

* * *

><p>Aplejack y Fluttershy recorrían la feria bastante interesadas mirando las cosas de aquí y haya, mientras que la rubia texana se emocionaba de sobre manera cada vez que encontraban un arco que le gustaran terminando por comprarse un arco de nogal con inscripciones celtas en el.<p>

Luego de terminar y cuando se disponían a salir, un puesto de Pies caseros se les atravesó, y Aplejack no pudo hacer nada mejor que estrellarse contra este, caer al suelo, tratando de sostenerse con el improvisado mostrador y airándose todo el contenido de pies encima.

Con un gruñido y mil disculpas saliendo de su boca, la rubia trato de levantarse solo para agarrarce y a otra tabla con muestras de Pie encima, en vez de sostenerse de algo sólido, con el resultado similar de echar la tabla y tirarse los contenidos en la cara.

Fluttershy solo estaba parada hay conteniendo su risa mirando a su amiga.

-Si se que me veo genial ahora ayúdame- Dijo Aplejack frustrada.

Con un poco de ayuda la Texana estuvo de vuelta sobre sus pies, agregando con gracia luego de levantarse –Creo que existen osos con mas coordinación que yo…-

La pelirosa estuvo a punto de responder con algo reconfortante cuando algo vibro en su bolsillo, saco su celular y encontró un mensaje en el- Es de Rarity…_Donde rayos están ya a pasado más de una hora-_

Aplejack tomo su mano y ambas muy apuradas se marcharon a encontrarse con sus amigas- Vamos que llegamos tarde-

Mientras se alejaban, el dueño del pequeño lugar solo blasfemaba mirando el desastre, luego se volteo y les grito que regresaran y lo limpiaran pero ambas ya se habían marchado- Niñas inmaduras y tontas…- murmuro cuando las perdió de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Ichiban no takaramono ( Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats OST 7)(Lo pongo ahora porque les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras leen esta ultima escena)<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora terminada su expedición de compras y con sus amigas ya en el Pub, Fluttershy estaba afuera del café sola esperando a su hermano, sus otras amigas acababan de ir al Pub diciéndole que cuando se encuentren vayan allá- Donde estas…- Murmuraba para si misma.<p>

De repente vio entre la multitud una enmarañada cabellera magenta abriéndose paso entre esta- Flutters lo siento llego tarde!-

Fluttershy se sintio muy preocupada cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Dusk, su ropa tenia manchones de varios colores distintos, su cabello pegajoso y muy desarreglado y una sustancia roja se deslizaba por su rostro, ella solo esperaba que no fuera sangre- Hermano pero que te paso?-

Dusk se río nervioso- Pues me tropecé y caí sobre un montón de pies pero no pasa nada, los otros se fueron ya al Pub, y antes de que lo olvide toma esto- Dijo alcanzándole una caja de regalo.

La pelirosa le quito el envoltorio y encontró una pequeña caja de madera, la abrió y dentro encontró un collar de plata y empezó a sonar una melodía- Es la melodía con la que mama solía arrullarnos…-

-La ultima vez que la cantamos juntos fue antes de mama y papa murieran- Dijo Dusk envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Hermano gracias…muchas gracias…- Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

El solo empezó a pasar su mano a trabes de su cabello de manera reconfortante- No te vas a poner a llora aquí no?- Pregunto de manera burlona.

-No…- Dijo Fluttershy separándose y limpiándose unas lagrimas- Ten aquí esta tu regalo…-

Ella le paso algo envuelto en una bolsa de regalos, Dusk lo tomo muy emocionado/ y cuando lo abrió, dejo escapar un no muy masculino grito de alegría- Es genial es un Kodachi, como los que tiene Silent!-

-Si, creo que es de la era Tokugawua, el mango de de madera de Osage, según Silent es uno muy bueno… te gusta?...-

-Me encanta muchas gracias Flutters- Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron, deseosos de besarse, pero temerosos de hacerlo en un lugar publico- Sígueme. Dijo Dusk tomando su mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta un callejón al lado del restaurante, Dusk miro en los ojos aguamarinas de Fluttershy, admirando los colores y la hermosura que se reflejaban en estos.

-Flutters, te amo…-

-Yo tambien te amo…-

Ambos se desaaron feliz navidad para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, Fluttershy rio un poco al sentir algo frío en la punta de su nariz, ambos miraron para ver como la nieve empezaba a caer alrededor de ellos, su hermosura blanca enmarcando el perfecto fin del primer periodo y el comienzo de una increíble navidad….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews.<strong>

**MrBrony25: **Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, tus Ocs saldrán a su debido tiempo, y no te preocupes, pronto te mando el cap en su segunda vercion.

**Slayer66: **Si se que soy genial, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.

**Darlsheik: **Bueno, pues esa era la idea, solo lindo, simple y nada perturbador, lo cual no puedo decir del otro, que te lo mando pronto pues también lo pediste, muchas gracias.

**Shadow Moon Black Dragon****: **Espero que siga mejorando como lo dices, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo.

**Cerise Sparkle:** Una batidora de emociones, jaja yo lo veo mas como una maquina de malteadas o una licuadora, y Sip, rainbow siempre anda de floja jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste este fic.

**Thousandton Remade****: **Jaja lo siento, pues me alegra que pienses eso, es para lo que soy buena ( Quisiera ser buena para el Hurt/Confort también igual que mi hermano pero no me sale T-T) y pues aquí tienes tu continuación, por cierto, Lindo nuevo penName.

**Arydias123276****1: **Si ese lemon ligero sin demasiado se denomina vanilla, y créeme la otra versión mas que pimienta seria Acido o Chiles habaneros por el contenido, en serio, es un material MUY fuerte, gracias por tu review.

**Bueno, es hora de cambiar nuestro enfoque, desde el próximo cap vamos a enfocarnos en otras parejas, pero mas principalmente en Rarity y Twiligth, pero eso no significa que es lo ultimo que vemos de estos dos, muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!**


	11. Viaje de carretera

**Nigtmare: Bueno, un nuevo cap hoy y el comienzo de un nuevo arco de esa historia, si creen que ya solo tendremos momentos tiernos, pues es equivocan, I`m a bitch and I want lots of emocional pain for my fics, pero no se preocupen nada de eso por ahora, este cap esta puesto en un salto de tiempo.**

**Tags del capitulo: Romance, F.L.U.F.F, Incesto, Lesbianismo, Vanilla, Softcore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, Album Minutes to midnigth.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo como todos los años, era tarea de Fluttershy lavar los trastes luego de la cena de navidad, una tarea que aunque nunca se quejaba de hacerla, nunca estaba ansiosa por hacer por el volumen de paltos sucios luego de la cena la noche anterior, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas alegre. Tuvo una gran navidad en su casa con su tío Discord y con su hermano, incluso logrando pasar la noche en la habitación de su hermano si que su tío sospeche nada, pero que sospecharía?, no hay ningún mal en permitir que un par de hermanos compartan la cama.<p>

Recordando la gentil noche de amor que compartieron hacia que la felicidad estalle en su estomago y la hiciera sentir alegre, así que sintiéndose de ganas para un poco de arte, tomo su Smartphone y puso en el altavoz su playlist mientras lavaba platos, o para una descripción mas exacta de lo que hacia, salpicando agua y jabón en el piso.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, Dusk bajo de las escaleras, su cuerpo aun lento y adormilado por la inusual noche de descanso, cuando vio a su hermana parada en la cocina, bailando y cantando, mientras lavaba platos, vestida únicamente en unas pantys con motivos de sailor moon, medias largas y un suéter, el no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Fluttershy puso su mano mojada contra su frente mientras empezaba a sonar y ella a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas-_A thousand signs declined, That traveled through light, Translate this mystery, That covered my eyes, Accept approaching fear And courage appears, Death is a certaintyIt's growing near, Letting go is fateful_-

La chica de repente soltó un pequeño grito mientras un par de brazos se aferraron a su cintura, rápidamente se volteo para encontrarse a Dusk sonriendo de manera picara, mientras abría la boca para continuar la canción-_Uniting broken rimes, That visions divide, Painting my memories, That colored my life_-.

El la tomo de su suéter acercando su rostro al suyo con una sonrisa-_Somewhere safe, and sheltered, Saved forever,__Stuck in the light of day, Waiting for answers, A seed that grew into branches, Another page has turned, ended a letter, Come on home and return to the canvas of life—_El la abrazo y sonrio antes de cambiar la letra de la cancion- _Plus I believe youre geting kinda chubby..-_

La pelirosa lo empujo de manera jovial- Oi no me estoy poniendo gorda-

Dusk solo la soltó, poniendo su mano sobre su cintura.- No me culpes, así va la canción-

-Si, haha, como no, aunque a veces no distingo cuando cantas y cuando hablas tu voz es muy suave-

- Si es genial, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Dijo el pelimagenta sonriente-

Fluttershy suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño falsamente enojada- Eres tan malo…-

El solo sonrío antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla- Si se que soy un villano, pero de cualquier manera me amas no, necesitas ayuda con eso?-

Ella asintió y ambos empezaron a lavar platos mientras tarareaban al ritmo de sus canciones.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de Italia, en una carretera, en una adorable Van amarilla un par de chicas conducían para pasar las fiestas de año nuevo en el pueblo de sus amigos, ahora mismo, atrapadas en el trafico- Esto es tu culpa…- Gruño ligeramente enfadada Rarity mientras estaba en el asiento de copiloto.<p>

Twiligth cambio de velocidades para luego detenerse y mirar a su acompañante- Como esto es mi culpa ?-.

-Si no te hubieras tomado tanto tiempo con tus despedidas y repasando todo lo que traemos una y otra vez, nos abríamos salido del trafico-

- Di lo que quieras, agradece que estoy conduciendo-

Rarity suspiro, de repente pisando un imaginario pedal de freno mientras la Van se detenía a poca distancia del Auto de frente- Estaría mas contenta si supieras lo que es una distancia de frenado segura-

- Uno simplemente no puede complacer a la gente de ahora…-

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Rarity respondió imitando un acento Norteamericano- Gente? Pero yo no soy solo gente no?-

Twiligth no pudo sino reír ante esa respuesta, y comentando con el mismo acento- Que crees que soy tonta o que?-

Luego de bastante tiempo, ambas chicas decidieron cantar las canciones de la película "Danzando bajo la lluvia" pues era una de las muchas cosas que compartían, y conocían la letras de estas como las palmas de sus manos.

Pero luego de 3 horas, Twilgth suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra el volante del auto, detenidas, aun atrapadas en el trafico- Juro que si cantamos " Hagámoslos reir" Una vez mas voy a ponerme a llorar-

Rarity se acomodo en su asiento, deteniendo el reproductor de MP3, sus ojos fijos en su acompañante- Y que sugieres que hagamos o cantemos?-

-Abre la guantera-

Haciendo lo que se le pidió, Rarity abrió la guantera, para ver caer frente a ella una enorme cantidad de chocolates confitados- Pero que…-

-Ignóralos, esos son bocadillos para después, ahora hay en la guantera, debe estar mi Ipod, ponlo en el reproductor y escuchemos buena música!-.

Rarity se alejo inmediatamente- De ninguna manera, no es que cuestione tu gusto musical, solo que o quiero pasar las próximas horas escuchando a Green Day, Cold Play o los musicales de Disney, es mi música o cero música-.

-Pero tu música es taaaan vieja y aburrida-

-Disculpa? La ultima vez que revise a ti te encantaba la música de mi Playlist-

Twiligth mantuvo sus ojos en el camino, antes de asentir derrotada- Esta bien, pon lo que quieras-

Mientras las canciones empezaron a sonar, ambas empezaron a tararearlas mientras trataban de hacer más llevadero el recorrido.

* * *

><p>10 horas después, ambas se detuvieron en un costado del camino- Bueno, es bastante tarde, deberíamos detenernos y descansar- Dijo Twiligth estirandoce.<p>

Murmurando una aceptación, Rarity salio del auto a estirarse- Tienes razón, voy a caminar un poco para des adormilar mis piernas, mientras tu preparas la cama-

Una vez sola, Twiligth recostó totalmente los asientos de la Van, convirtiendo luego eso en una cama de tamaño regular, extendiendo una manta, empezó a desnudarse con rapidez, cuando Rarity regreso, tubo un shock al ver a Twiligth acostada desnuda y con una manta cubriendo solo su cintura y sus piernas, la chica francesa se río- Twiligth no puedes realmente pensar en hacer "Eso" Aquí-

Twiligth solo río, acercándose a Rarity, la manta aun alrededor de su cintura- Estoy hablando enserio…- Dijo antes de acercar su rostro, pero antes de lograr besarla Rarity se estremecio y se alejo, su rostro una expresión de confusión- Que pasa?-

-Algo duro rozo mi pierna…-

Sabiendo bien que era eso duro, Twiligth rió de manera traviesa, antes de quitar la manta y mostrar un enorme Dildo rosado, amarrado a su cintura.- Oh te refieres a esto?...-

-Espera estoy confundida, ¿ Cuando te compraste eso?-

Twiligth se sentó, poniendo su mano en su cadera mientras mecía las caderas tratando de parecer sexy – Importa eso?, estoy aquí ahora, lista para el sexo contigo-

La voz de Rarity de repente se volvió seca- Definitivamente sabes como hablarle a una dama no?-

Pero Twiligth no respondió, ligeramente hipnotizada por el Dildo, moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, mirando como golpeaba sus muslos cuando se movía, no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Rarity en su cuello que salio de su trance, la francesa, estaba desnuda, besando su cuello, una mano masajeado sus senos mientras que la otra sostenía el pene de Silicon, -Cuando te desnudaste…- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Las manos de Rarity subieron hasta sus senos dándole un ligero estrujón a estos- Cuando estabas ocupada imaginando como seria ser un chico-

-Mmmm…- Twiligth sintió como su mano era guiada hasta la intimidad de Rarity- Oh estas tan mojada…-

-Si que lo estoy, pero tendrás que trabajarme mucho si de verdad quieres usar esa enormidad conmigo…-

Twiligth de manera gentil y suave inserto dos de sus dedos en el sexo de Rarity- Por supuesto mi amor…-

* * *

><p>-Que pasa contigo?- Twiligth pregunto mientras observaba a Rarity, la cual estaba conduciendo, y se movía incomoda en su asiento.<p>

-Pues…yo…estoy lastimada. Hay abajo…- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-por lo de anoche?-

Rarity asintió- Si, creo que nos excedimos un poco…-

Twiligth suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- Nos? Tu fuiste la que insistió en que te lo hiciera 5 veces en diferentes posiciones-

-Tu no estas adolorida?-

Recostándose en el asiento Twiligth saco un libro y empezó a leerlo- No, yo solo lo hice una vez, lo cual es suficiente, aunque me sorprende que puedas sentarte- se volteo hacia Rarity con un brillo travieso en sus ojos-no sabia que te gustaban tanto las nalgadas- sus ojos empezaron a delinear su figura- si quieres puedo besarte donde te duele…-

Rarity soltó una de sus manos del volante, extendiendo su dedo índice y negando con este- No creas, que así fue como todo este problema comenzó-

Twiligth devolvió sus ojos a su libro- Pues acomódate, no sabes de lo que te pierdes…-

Luego de unos minutos, Twiligt también empezó a moverse incomoda- Es mejor que no te estés burlando de mi señorita- Dijo Rarity con un tono de advertencia.

Twiligth negó con la cabeza, mientras pasaba sus manos a trabes de su ropa, delineando su brasier- No es solo que ese brasier me esta matando- El sonido de elástico golpeando piel resonó en el aire- Rayos, tendré que conseguirme uno nuevo pronto, este me esta matando- Dijo mientras se retorcía, Rarity solo miraba divertida.

-Dame la espalda-

De un rápido movimiento Rarity soltó el brasier de Twiligth- O gracias al Cielo por eso Rarity…-Twiligth rápidamente volvió a acomodarse en su asiento- realmente odio esas prendas…-

Rarity devolvió su vista al camino- Yo también, es por eso que no suelo ponérmelos a menos que vaya a salir o algo-

-Yo también, y especialmente me gusta cuando un viento frio golpea mi cuerpo sin bra-_ Y mas que nada un viento frío sobre ti sin bra, y puedo ver tus pequeños y adorables pezones a través de tu ropa…_

-Cálmate…-Dijo Rarity sin voltearse a mirarla

-Porque que pasa?-

-Ni siquiera tengo que mirarte para ver en tu rostro esa mirada de " Voy a lanzarme sobre ti y masajeare tus senos hasta que mueras"-

-Pero yo no te estaba mirando de esa manera…-

Rarity soltó una risita, mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano hasta el rostro- Si querida, di lo que quieras…-

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierra: Paradice ( Cold Play).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews.<strong>

**Mrbrony25: **Me alegra que haya tenido ese efecto, pues una nueva carga de dulzura, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante

**Cerise Sparkle:** Pues ahora empezamos con el arco RariLigth, es mi 3º pairing favorito ( Despues del TwiShy y Lunestia jeje) Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste

**Thousandton Remade****:**.Pues seguimos en Romance Mode, aquí empezamos la transición, siendo mas y mas escenas de Rarity y Twiligth, muchas gracias por el apoyo

**Aridiaz123276****1: **Ya charlamos sobre ese tema en los PM, o y mira es un ave, es un avión, NO es otra sobrecarga de Dulzura en este cap, espero que lo disfrutes!

**Bueno, lastimosamente, el ritmo de las actualizacions se reducira desde la proxima semana, pues Shadow y yo empezaremos nuestro ultimo año de la universidad y nos tendra mas ocupados, pero no se preocupen, nada quedara abandonado ni olvidado, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, SHANARO1!**


	12. Año nuevo

**Nigthmare: Bueno, primero que nada, mil y un disculpas ustedes estimados lectores, e fallado en traerles un cap nuevo en las ultimas dos semanas, pero la verdad es que la universidad apenas si me deja tiempo libre, y entre mi femenina necesidad biológica de sexo lésbico casi a diario y mis quehaceres en mi departamento (Antes shadow era mi mayordomo/esclavo y el hacia todos los quehaceres, pero ahora el tampoco tiene tiempo para hacer todo solo y pues no quiero vivir en una pocilga) pues no me queda demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen, cuando tenga periodos libres, o el proceso de clases y tareas deje de ser tan severo, volveré a Full con todo, por ahora esto es lo mejor que puedo traerles.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Romance, incomodidad de personajes, Lesbianismo, F.L.U.F.F, Intoxicacion por alimentos ( T.T no son drogas como la ultima vez…)**

**Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, Album Minutes to midnigth.)**

En el pueblo de nuestros protagonistas, todos los habitantes estaban trabajando duramente preparando el pequeño poblado para el festival del año nuevo, todos siendo supervisados por Discord, el alcalde de el pueblo, pero a diferencia de otras veces que estaría recorriendo la ciudad ocupándose de todos, en estos momentos estaba vigilando a solo una persona mientras esta hacia sus labores sin ayuda alguna, aunque la necesitaba de gran manera...

-ERES UN ESCLAVIZADOR ANCIANO!- Le grito Dusk a su Tio mientras el solo cargaba de uno a uno los barriles con vino a las bodegas para ser añejadas.

-No no no no no, no soy un esclavizador niñato- Le respondió con un ligero tono burlón en su voz- solo estoy asegurando que cubras toda tu cuota de trabajo antes de que vuelvas a marcharte todos unos 10 meses, también tienes que trabajar por la prosperidad de tu comunidad sabes…?- Río mientras sonreía ante los gestos de desprecio que tubo como respuesta, la verdad no era por eso, simplemente quería molestar a su sobrino, después de todo, con quien mas bromearía de esa manera, y que mejor que sea una molestia productiva como un bonus extra, plus aun estaba planeando como avergonzar tanto a Fluttershy como a Dusk cuando lleguen sus amigos, no de una manera mala, no, pero si avergonzarlos de todos modos.

Fluttershy por su parte estaba cocinando mientras cantaba, preparando un festín no solo para su familia sino también para sus amigas, aunque no quería exagerar ya que cuando el reloj marcara las 12 de la noche todo el pueblo saldría y compartirían una cena de año nuevo por la tradición.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambas, Rarity y Twiligth finalmente llegaron al lugar, estacionando su van a un lado de la casa que coincida con la descripción de la de sus amigos, ambas salieron y miraron el lugar, grande, espaciosos y bastante clásico- Rarity, Twiligth es bueno que lleguen a tiempo- Salio a saludarlas Fluttershy con suavidad- No es que me queje…pero tardaron mas en llegar de lo que esperaba…-

-Culpa a Rarity- Twiligth bufo- Conduce tan lenta como una anciana de ochenta años con problemas de percepción de velocidad-

Pero cualquier respuesta que Rarity pudo haber dado fue interrumpida con la llegada de un hombre al lugar, era alto, con la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba un traje de cuello alto con muchos botones y flecos, parecido a los que solían usar los nobles en la era victoriana, tenia el cabello blanco corto, barba de chivo corta del mismo color que su cabello y unos extraños ojos amarillos que las miraban con curiosidad- Señoritas!- Saludo con un ademán con la mano mientras se acercaba a verlas- Asi ustedes son las amigas de mi pequeña Fluttershy, o pero que modales los mios dejen que me presente- Dijo Haciendo una reverencia exagerada- Mi nombre es Discord, soy el alcalde de este pueblo, guardián legal y tío de Fluttershy y Dusk y su anfitrión este día y ustedes son?- Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora y juguetona.

-Mi nombre es Rarity mucho gusto- Dijo saludando como toda una dama.

-Pues yo soy Twiligth es un gusto…- Respondió algo nerviosa Twiligth, el sujeto le daba mala espina, no en el mal sentido, es que parecía bastante raro y excéntrico en su opinión.

Este se levanto y las invito a pasar mientras les comentaba algo sobre ver videos de bebes de sus sobrinos a Rarity y a Twiligth, Fluttershy solo los siguió bastante avergonzada al conocer muy bien en el.

Eran las 9 de la noche y los 5 estaban cenando con tranquilidad en la mesa, Dusk y Fluttershy estaban totalmente avergonzados por la función anterior, logrando hacer que Rarity y Twiligth que no divulgarían nada de lo visto esa noche, estas dos solo cenaban mientras los miraban aun conteniendo sus risas, y como la calma antes de la tormenta, Discord solo disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras pasaba una mano por su barbillia como pensando algo, luego levanto su copa- Un brindis- Dijo llamando la atención de todos- Por lo que según se fue un año muy productivo para todos, y que el proximo sea igual de prospero para todos- Sus invitados alzaron sus propias copas y brindaron al unisono.

Luego de eso y sonriendo como un desquiciado decidió soltar la pregunta que llevo especulando todo el día- Bueno Rarity, Twiligth…- Comenzo llamando al atención de ambas chicas- Como adulto responsable, no tengo derecho a preguntar a mis sobrinos sobre sus vidas amorosas, eso seria indecente, así que are algo bueno…- Sonrío- Alguna de ustedes podrían decirme si alguno de mis dos sobrinos se consiguió pareja, alguna linda chica interesada en Dusk o algún amable muchacho que se halla enamorado de Fluttershy?-

Los dos mencionados en la pregunta se atoraron con sus alimentos, Rarity y Twiligth por su parte los miraron confundidas, Dusk quien reacciono primero las miro, estaba totalmente pálido y sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, dándoles a ambas un perfectamente claro mensaje_" El no sabe, no tiene que enterarse, digan algo, lo que sea, CUALQUIER COSA!"._

Dando un sorbo a su vino Rarity rio nerviosa mirando a Twiligth, la cual le hizo una seña para que ella fuera la que hablara- Bueno pues vera…- Twiligth comenzó dudosa, sus amigos seguían negando con la cabeza de manera sutil, suplicando que dijera algo convincente y nada revelador-…Pues ahora mismo que yo sepa no no salen con nadie…-

Discord levanto una ceja, y sonrío al ver que podía darle mas hilo a la conversación con esa respuesta pero creyó que ya fue lo suficiente con eso así que lo dejo hay, la cena termino con un silencio incomodo por parte de todos.

Cuando la cena termino ya eran las 10: 30 de la noche, Dusk estaba guiando a sus invitadas a la habitación de huéspedes- Lastimosamente, tendran que compartir cama, la habitación de huéspedes solo tiene una espero que no sea una molestia…Como sea, el festival comienza a las doce, las esperamos abajo para las 11: 30, sera algo grande, muchos alimentos, pirotecnia y música, aunque Folklórica, sigue siendo música y mucha gente festejando será interesante-.

Un gesto con la cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió antes de seguir su camino, cuando llegaron, el pelimagenta abrió la pesada puerta de madera y como un vendedor presento el cuarto-Tadaaaaaaa, Bueno este es su cuarto, es como una suite, tiene un amplio baño, un televisor bla bla bla, no tengo que decirles lo genial que es puesto que no están pagando su estadía aquí-…su voz se detuvo cuando vio la expresiones que pusieron sus invitadas cuando menciono la parte de " No están pagando su estadía- No es lo que quería decir yo solo, no esperamos que paguen nada es solo que…- Suspiro derrotado por su propia boca, tenia que aprender a callarse en el momento apropiado- Saben que, solo pasen, acomódense y bajen cuando estén listas- Antes de marcharse cabizbajo.

- Supongo que lo de ser raro es un rasgo de familia no lo crees Rarity..- Twiligth miro a su compañera y esta no estaba a su lado- Rarity?-

Un gruñido vino de dentro de la habitación, Rarity ya se abrió su camino hasta la cama, y se acostó acurrucándose en ella- Rarity te sientes bien?-

Ella gruño de nuevo mientras una suave mano acaricio su espalda- Me siento Horrible…-

-Crees que fue por que comiste demasiado?-

Rarity se encogió con mas fuerza- No lo creo…no es algo que yo haria…creo.-

Twiligth planto un suave beso en la cabeza de Rarity antes de levantarse- Voy a bañarme, te gustaría acompañarme?- Esta solo negó con la cabeza- Bueno debes estar muy enferma si de verdad vas a dejar pasar eso, dejare la puerta del baño abierta por si cambias de opinión-

Rarity solo se quedo hay acostada, _Porque simplemente no se quedo aquí conmigo…-_

Si Twiligth no iba a ir hacia Rarity, entonces ella iría hasta Twiligth, con gran fuerza de voluntad se levanto, y sintio unas horribles nauseas golpeandola, llegando a tiempo para vaciar los contenidos de su estomago en el inodoro.

Escuchando algo del otro lado, Twiligth asomo su cabeza a travez de la cortina del baño, su largo cabello violeta mojado pegado a su espalda- O Cielos, Rarity te encuentras bien?-

La chica por su parte levanto un dedo y negó con este mientras vomitaba-No…-

Twiligth rápidamente se puso una bata de baño y fue a sostener el cabello de Rarity mientras los últimos recuerdos de la cena dejaban su estomago, fue cuando noto una zona ligeramente enrojecida en el cuello de la chica francesa- Maldición. Dijo Twiligth

-Que sucede-

-Creo que estas teniendo una reacción alérgica a algo, tal vez a la comida, espera unos dies minutos mientras busco un antihistamínico y un vaso de agua- Rarity solo devolvió su cara al retrete como respuesta.

Rápidamente yendo a la cocina, Twiligth le sirvió un vaso con agua a Rarity encontrándose a Fluttershy por el camino- Que sucede, te vez preocupada…- Pregunto ella de manera suave.

-Rarity tubo una reacción alérgica a algo, tal vez algo que comió.-

-Lo siento, espero que se recupere pronto…- Dijo Ligeramente Triste Fluttershy, pues fue su comida la que enfermo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, con esto estará bien en la mañana, y lo sentimos pero no podremos ir al festival con ustedes, no podremos ir…-

-Um.. es una lastima…-

-No se preocupen- Le dedico una sonría- Rarity y yo estaremos bien, ustedes váyanse y disfruten por nosotros- Y con eso se marcho para llevarle las medicinas a Rarity.

Cuando volvió se encontró con Rarity vestida de mala manera con sus ropas de dormir,- Ok señorita vomititos, tomate esto y vete a dormir- Dijo dándole las pastillas.

Con un gruñido se metio bajo las sabanas, mientras Twiligt ponía al lado de la cama un balde cortesía de Fluttershy por si necesitaba vomitar de nuevo- Bueno, tu acomódate y duerme, yo me sentare aquí y leere un poco-

-Tu no vas a salir?-

Twiligt le quito un mechón de cabello que se quedo sobre su rostro antes de besar suavemente su frente- No, voy a asegurarme de que estés bien-

-Lo siento Twi..-

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, ahora duerme…-

- Te quiero Twi…-

-Si yo también te quiero Rarity…-

Eso de las media noche, la mirada de Twiligth se aparto de su libro para presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales fuera, era el comienzo de un nuevo año, y la verdad esta no era la manera en la que planeo pasarlo.

El sonido de las explosiones saco a Rarity de sus sueños, viendo a Twiligth mirando todo desde su asiento, los colores de los fuegos artificiales iluminando su figura, _Es tan hermosa._

Con un poco de esfuerzo tomo la mano de Twiligth sorprendiéndola- Rarity que haces despierta, te sientes bien?-

- Nunca me sentí mejor…- Comento apoyando su rostro contra el hombro de Twiligth aspirando con suavidad su hermoso aroma a lavanda, el hombro huesudo de Twiligth probablemente era incomodo, pero a Rarity no lo importaba pues estaba con la chica que le gustaba- Feliz año nuevo…-

Twiligth le dio un rápido beso en los labios sonriéndole- Feliz año nuevo para ti tanbien…-

**Tema de cierra: Paradice ( Cold Play).**

**Respuestas a Reviews.**

**( Por falta de tiempo, esta seccion sera agregada dentro de dos dias, lamento si esto desepciona a alguien)**

**Bueno, nada mas que decir exepto mencionar que les halla gustado, que agradezco su apoyo incondicional y constante y que nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!**


	13. Duro camino

**Nigthmare: Bueno, nuevo cap listo para la entrega, muchas gracias por su paciencia ( no es como si tuvieran de otra no xp ) Como sea, luego de una agitada semana en la universidad, aquí esta el nuevo cap, que se situa en un pequeño salto de tiempo.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Peleas, Lesbianismo, Incesto, estallidos emocionales, **

**Only the best stuff for my dearest Readers, enjoy!.**

**Tema de apertura: **Valentine`s Days ( Linkin Park, Albun Minutes to midnigth).

Shining Armor sonreía al ver la van de su familia lista para partir, Twiligth se la estaria llevando para conducir con sus amigos hasta Lincoln, y de hay a Londres para volver a la universidad, ellos habían llegado dos días luego del año nuevo y luego de descansar una noche todos se preparaban para partir de nuevo hacia el Reino Unido.

-Estas segura que estaras bien Twily?- Pregunto preocupado Shining, sabia que no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero nunca estaba de mas preguntar.

-Si, todos llegaremos con bien y a tiempo, no te preocupes- Le dio una sonrisa reafirmante mientras ataba las ultimas maleta al techo de la Van.

Dentro de esta, había una pequeña riña. Rarity miraba divertida como una ligeramente ebria Fluttershy ( Lo ebria es culpa suya pues la pelirosa accedió a beber con ella una copa de vino antes de salir, aunque decir que Rarity insistió poco seria la mayor mentira del mundo, pues la verdad si le insistió para eso bastante) estaba tratando de besar a Dusk, el cual no estaba muy contento, pues habia gente afuera que podria verlos, en un momento de descuido basto para que la pelirosa se lanzara sobre el y conectara un casto beso en sus labios, pero eso no quedo entre ellos, puesto que Twiligth en ese mismo momento se dispuso a entrar, y cuando abrió la puerta, tanto ella, como Shining Armor que la estaba siguiendo vieron la escena.

Actuando rápido, Twiligth cerro todas las puertas, murmuro una despedida y le ordeno a Rarity que manejara, cosa que la joven francesa no estuvo mas que feliz de cumplir con eso.

Momentos después de un incomodo silencio, Dusk hablo- Ninguno de nosotros vio nada, quedo claro?-

-Si, como quieras, pero estoy segura de que Shining si vio algo, creí que eran mas discretos….- Dijo Twiligth, mientras el pelimagenta fruncía el ceño enfadado, Fluttershy desviaba la mirada sonrojada y Rarity solo reía nerviosa, pues en un principio todo fue su culpa.

4 horas después, tres de los pasajeros, Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy empezaron a temer por sus vidas mientras un enojado y avergonzado Dusk conducía de manera errática. Todas enterraron sus uñas en sus asientos mientras rezaban por llegar a Londres en una sola pieza- Hermano…podrías…- Empezó a hablar Fluttershy pero su oración se convirtió en un grito cuando el pelimagenta dio un giro brusco, derrapando en el asfalto congelado para luego detenerse a un costado de la carretera.

El pelimagenta coloco la palanca en punto neutro, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo claro de una respiración agitada- Dusk, estas bien…?-

-Porque…-

-Porque que…?-

En un estallido de ira, Dusk golpeo con fuerza el volante del auto antes de encarar a Fluttershy- Por que rayos hiciste eso cuando había otras personas afuera!-

-Lo siento…yo lo olvide…-

-Ese es tu problema, siempre olvidas cosas, olvidas regular el volumen de tu voz, olvidas mantener tus pensamientos solo como pensamientos, olvidas cerrar la boca diciendo que te acuestas conmigo, TU PROPIO HERMANO, Rayos, es la primera vez que conocemos a un familiar de una amiga, ahora temo lo que piensen de nosotros o lo que harán por esto-.

Fluttershy lo miro acercándose a el- Hermano…- solo para que la mano con la que se acercaba para tocarlo fuera alejada de mala manera

-Nada de hermano….simplemente no entiendes…nunca entiendes- Dusk dejo el auto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de si- Saldré a caminar-

Fluttershy salto al asiento del conductor y asomo la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana abierta- Hermano! Es una carretera, no puedes simplemente salir!- Pero el no la escucho.

No fue sino hasta que escucho el sonido de algo moviéndose en la parte trasera de la Van que Fluttershy recordó que Rarity y Twiligth seguían sentadas hay, incómodamente calladas- Yo….yo de verdad lo siento-

Rarity se encogió de hombros- No importa, es mejor que vayas a buscarlo antes de que lo atropellen o algo…-

Cuando la pelirosa se marcho, Rarity se volteo a mirar a Twiligth- Es esto lo que pasa cuando familiares son pareja?-

-No, esto es común en parejas heterosexuales- Respondió la joven francesa.

-Dusk, Dusk? Hermano vuelve aquí!- Fluttershy grito encontrándolo y tomándolo de la mano- No te alejes de mi-

-Flutters, por favor, solo déjame solo.-

-No voy a hacerlo es peligroso aquí afuera, por favor, volvamos a la van y hablemos mas calmados- Ella trato de razonar.

-No hay nada de que hablar, lo que hacemos es algo estupido si lo piensas bien-

-A que te refieres…-

Dusk la apunto con un dedo, luego se apunto a si mismo- Esto, nosotros, tu y yo.-

-No esta mal, es amor, el amor jamás esta mal-

El pelimagenta se abrazo a si mismo suspirando- Flutters, tu no lo entiendes. Amor o no esta mal, no podemos seguir con esto, no podemos esconderlo eternamente…no quiero arriesgar nuestras vidas por…- El hizo un ademán con su mano hacia Fluttershy-…por esto.-

_Vidas, que hay de nosotros?_

Una lagrima se abrió camino hasta la mejilla de la pelirosa- No…Dusk,,,no tu no puedes…no puedes escaparte de esto…-

-Si Fluttershy, si puedo hacerlo, puedo escapar de nosotros, si no lo aceptas entonces simplemente puedes marcharte. Hemos sobrevividos el uno sin el otro antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

_Como puedes hacerme esto de nuevo? Como puedes echarme de tu vida otra vez….-_

Todo lo que Fluttershy quería era derribarlo en ese lugar y abofetearlo hasta que recuperara la razón, pero en vez de eso, se hecho a llorar y corrió al auto, cerrando con seguro todas las puertas al entrar. Dusk la siguió aun enfadado.

-Fluttershy déjame entrar- Los ojos aguamarinas de ella miraron y lo encontraron afuera de la puerta, detrás del vidrio tocando como si se tratara de una puerta.

-Porque debería…- Dijo con la voz llorosa- Cuando mama y papa murieron, por años yo te pedí lo mismo y siempre me ignoraste…- Ella podía ver en su rostro el dolor que sus palabras le estaban causando, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez, quería que su hermano sufriera lo mismo que ella.

-Porque como dijiste, esto es una carretera, y esta empezando a hacer frio-

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos con una mirada dura- O pero que duro- dijo antes de encender el auto y conducir, dejando al pelimagenta parado atrás, envuelto en una cortina de humo saliente del motor del auto.

-Mierda!- Exclamo Dusk antes de empezar a caminar en dirección en la que fue la van, revisando sus bolsillos saco un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos- Debería agradécele este nuevo habito a Lyra cuando este de vuelta…- Susurro tratando de distraerse mientras le daba una larga calada a su recién encendido cigarrillo, aunque no los consumía a la misma cantidad que sus amigas, solía darse el lujo de uno o dos a la semana cada vez que se sentía tenso o nervioso.

-Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity asomándose al lado de su amiga. Que estas haciendo…-

-Dándole tiempo para pensar-

-Pero no puedes simplemente dejarlo hay…-

-Claro que no…- Dijo deteniendo el auto,- lo esperaremos aquí y luego continuaremos…- Dijo apoyando su rostro contra el volante y empezando a sollozar con suavidad, Rarity frotaba su espalda de manera reconfortante en silencio.

Luego de 2 cigarrillos y 20 minutos de caminata después, Dusk por fin alcanzo la van, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta para pedir entrar, la puerta se abrió, y la voz dura de Fluttershy le comando- Entra al auto-

El pelimagenta obedeció sin decir nada, sus ojos fijos en las manos de Fluttershy, sus nudillo blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo el volante- Flutters…-

-NO- Le tomo cada onza de autocontrol a Fluttershy para evitar ponerse a llorar y disculparse con el por haberlo dejado en la fría carretera- Conduciré todo el camino hasta Calais, entonces tu conducirás. Pero no quiero escuchar una sola palabra tuya en todo el trayecto, quedo claro?-

-Pero son 6 horas de viaje…-

-Quedo. Claro…-

-Bien…-

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al Tunel de Datford camino a Lincoln para finalmente llegar a Londres, con Rarity y Twiligth dormidas, entonces fue cuando Fluttershy decidió romper el incomodo silencio que reinaba en el auto desde hace 10 horas- Lo siento…- Dusk no le respondió- Por tu sabes…dejarte en la carretera- Ella termino con un suspiro.

-Esta bien, me lo merecia…-

-Si te lo ganaste…-

Dusk solo suspiro molesto- Se que estuve mal, esta bien, solo estaba enfadado, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara- El tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de continuar hablando- Sabes…desearía ser mas como tu, aun sabiendo lo que los demás piensen, no te afecta…no te importa lo que otros opinen de ti…-

Fluttershy miro por la ventana, las luces naranjas que iluminaban el túnel mientras pasaban- Si tan solo fuera cierto…-

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto el Pelimagenta sin dejar de mirar el camino-

-Me importa lo que las personas piensen…me importa demasiado-_No, no es eso exactamente._

-Pero no parece ser asi…-

-Déjame cambiar lo que dije, me importa lo que pienses tu…-

-A que te refieres…-

Mirando a su hermano, Fluttershy vio como por un momento el desvío la mirada para observarla antes de devolver sus ojos al camino- Pase tantos años contigo ignorándome luego de lo de papa y mama, que me convencí que yo hice algo mal, que había algo malo conmigo…- Ella tomo una gran cantidad de aire, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa- Es por eso que tome esos cursos de actuación halla en nuestro pueblo yo pensé…pensé que si actuaba como alguien diferente al fin podria encontrar a aquella que te…-

-Que me…?_ Pregunto el pelimagenta ante la frase incompleta.

El asiento de pasajeros vibro un poco pues Fluttershy golpeo con su cabeza el reposacabezas, - Suena algo tonto ahora, pensé que si me convertía en actriz, podría actuar como una persona diferente, encontrar una personalidad y persona que te agrade y que al fin volvieras a hablarme, a jugar conmigo, a quererme…-

Fluttershy casi salto de su asiento cuando sintió a Dusk sosteniendo su mano, apretándola ligeramente de manera cariñosa- No me importan todas esas otras versiones actuadas de ti, yo me enamore de esta. La rara, caritativa, bondadosa, adorable, timida y testaruda Fluttershy, la que seria capaz de dejarme en una carretera a mitad del invierno solo para darme una lección-

-Enserio…?-

- 100 % Cierto, te amo Flutters, nada jamás cambiara eso, sin importar lo que halla dicho hace rato, yo quiero estar contigo, me perdonas?-

Rosados cabello se apoyaron en su torso mientras Fluttershy apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro con una sonrisa- Por supuesto que te perdono, pero por favor, no volvamos a pelearnos Haci, no me sentí bien por lo que hice al dejarte…

Dusk río y respondió en broma- Vamos apuesto a que fue divertido..- Y ambos se rieron para luego quedar en un muy agradable silencio.

En la parte trasera, Rarity observaba todo desde su lugar, luego de ver que las cosas se arreglaron, cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios se hecho a seguir durmiendo…

**Tema de cierre: Filament ( Yousei Teikoku)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Thousandthon Remade: **Embarazada Rarity? No es que te diga tonto ni nada, pero eso es imposible, Twiligth solo uso un Strap-on, no le crecio un pene real, pero gracias por tu comentario, por cierto, yo solo soy Nigthmare, Shadow es mi hermano tarado menor.

**Darksheik: **Mhe… créeme, por lo que planeo, no será muy bonito ni divertido cuando el tio Discord se entere de eso… si es que algún día se entera, gracias por tu review.

**Rompeordenes: **Pues la verdad si, me cuesta mucho que los caps sean solo tiernos, es difícil no poner degeneres ni perturbaciones, y lo de tu erección, pues lamento ser tan sexy, pero si quieres devolverme el favor, la mejor manera seria con un fic, solo encuéntrame un buen lemon Elsanna Incest y es mas que seguro que lo lograras Teheee.

**Aridiaz123276: **Hay cosita, la niñita quiere limones, pues la verad ( pues no quiero dar spoilers) no esperes demasiado que pronto llegaran para todo el mundo, incluso para las inmaduras como tu.

**FirestormFronLunarianEmpire: **Tu ya sabes mi respuesta, pero te reitero, amo tus reviews, son el sueño humedo de todo escritor que le guste una critica real y severa, espero con ansias lo que tienes que decir de este cap Gracias!.

**Bueno, pues por hoy esto es todo amigos, tal vez corran con suerte y el lunes ya tendremos cap nuevo pero por ahora solo les digo, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la proxima, SHANARO!**


	14. El ultimo Brownie

**Nigthmare: Bueno, un dia antes de lo planeado, pero presentes, jaja me mate de risa con este capitulo, digo, no jodan ninguno de ustedes negara que alguna vez quisieron probar uno, como sea, este cap, es mas que seguramente digno del rating M, pero como no me siento de humor, lo dejare en T, vamos, que es lo peor que podría pasar, me darán una advertencia y si pasa eso simplemente lo cambi ya, pero sin nada mas que decir, con los tags y luego el cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Comedia, Intoxicación ( Alcohol y Drogas), Vanilla, Exhibicionismo, Voyeur, Y por una rara y mística razón, lesbianismo, incesto, un pequeño treesome y al final un lemon echo y derecho ( Entenderán cuando lean el cap teheee…).**

**PD: Rompeordenes-chan, te recomiendo que no leas, y te saltes este cap, con las mariconerias de que los anteriores te "traumaron" entonces todo tu pinché mundo cambiara si lees este cap, si sigues de cualquier manera. No quiero una mariconeria de " Perturbador" en el comentario que pondrás, capicci?**

**Tema de apertura: Chemical Insomnia ( Epica, Albun The Quantum Enigma).**

* * *

><p>Tempranas horas de la mañana, Fluttershy y Rarity llegaron a su departamento, habiendo dejado a los otros dos en sus respectivos lugares por el camino, ambas bajando del auto y estirándose- Al fin, hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Rarity mirando el edificio mientras buscaba las llaves del lugar en sus bolsillos.<p>

-Si…es bueno estar de vuelta…quisiera acostarme pronto, este día fue muy estresante…- Agrego Fluttershy mirando a su amiga, una vez que abrieron la puerta y se disponían a entrar, la pelirosa recordó algo muy importante- Que pasa con la van, no vamos a meter nuestras cosas?-

Rarity la observo, Frustrada, despeinada y con un tic en el ojo, mostrando que lo único para lo que tenia ganas era dormir, pero tenia razón, miro afuera y vieron en el techo la gran cantidad de maletas que traían.

-Mierda…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a meter todo dentro del departamento, no ayudaba a su ánimo que su departamento estará en el 6º piso.

-Oh vamos Twiligth, relájate y diviértete un poco, divierte como todos los demás- Dijo Rarity abrazando por detrás a Twiligth.

Esta se encogió de hombros para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida- Lo se, es solo que aun no termino uno de mis proyectos, y eso me tiene muy preocupada…-

La joven francesa se sentó en el regazo de Twiligth, apoyándose de tal manera que se vería sexy para Twiligth pero sin mostrarle al mundo su ropa interior por debajo de su remera- Auuu vamos querida, pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, se que vas a pensar en algo y vas a lograrlo, siempre lo haces no?-

Como una especie de fiesta tardia de fin de año, Rarity y Bon Bon habían organizado una fiesta en su departamento invitando a todos sus amigos. Todos estando de acuerdo y contribuyendo para la fiesta con comida o bebidas, pero lo mas importante, es que todos esperaban con ansias unos Brownies "Especiales" que Pinkie dijo que prepararía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la fiesta: Amateur.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bon Bon le dio un trago al Vodka que estaba asaltando sentándose al lado de Rainbow dash, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, ella le alcanzo la botella y Rainbow con una sonrisa la acepto y bebió antes de comentar- Escuche que ninguna fiesta esta completa sin los brownies de chocolate que Pinkie piensa traer…-<p>

-En serio son tan buenos?-

Bon Bon arqueo las cejas mientras sonreía- Pues se debe a que tendrán cierto…ingrediente…especial, captas la idea-

-Oh…o ya entendí hehe…- Sonrío de manera maliciosa.

Pero cualquier convercacion que pudieran seguir teniendo fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y cierta voz alegra y emocionaba sono en el lugar- Esta bien amigos- Dijo Pinkie entrando de espaldas- Quien quiere unos brownies?_ Dijo mostrando una charola llena de el referido postre.

Siendo las adictas al chocolate que eran Rarity y Fluttershy fueron con rapidez, Fluttershy solo tomo uno, mientras que Rarity tomo dos, llevándose uno a la boca y luego de probarlo, le mostró a Twiligth el otro- Mira Twiligth, son brownies- Dijo emocionada por el buen sabor.

Rainbow con una mirada preocupada se acerco a sus amigas, mientras que Rarity se comía el suyo con delicadeza y un poco de rapidez, Fluttershy ya se había comido del todo el suyo- O mierda…chicas, saben que tienen esos Brownies no?-

Rarity la miro un poco preocupada- Por favor no digas fresas…-

Pinkie envolvió a sus dos amigas en un abrazo de hombros mientras sonreía y respondía de manera alegre- No, nada de fresas, yerba- Respondió sonriente.

-Que?-

-Sep, estos son Browne cocinados a la antigua, con todo y yerba, cannabis o como quieras llamarla-

Rarity se horrorizo, luego miro a Fluttershy, la cual tenia una expresión de indescriptible terror en su rostro- Yo ya me trague el mío…-

-Yo también…-

Chesse se río de las dos ya ligeramente ebrias chicas, con una botella de cerveza en la mano- Bueno, esto se pondrá interesante, necesito traer mi cámara pronto- Salio sonriente en busca de dicho aparato.

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la fiesta: Nada mal, se esta poniendo interesante.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al principio, ni Fluttershy ni Rarity le creyeron a Pinkie de que los brownies estén llenos de droga, incluso logrando que Twiligth y Dusk accedieran a probar unos, los cuatro decían que era mentira, puesto que no sentían los efectos de estas…o al menos creían no sentirlos. Cuando la vista de Rarity cayo sobre la mesa, sonrio y llamo a Fluttershy y a Twiligth- Miren chicas, mas Brownies, nadie mas los quiere, quieren otro?-<p>

La pelirosa asintió, y fue, pero Twiligth se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero algo dentro de ella también le decía que quería mas Brownies y que de verdad necesitaba uno en esos momentos- Esta bien!-

En otro lado de la habitación, un pequeño grupo estaba victoreando a alguien, un ebrio Silent Force sometiendo con una llave al brazo a un drogado Dusk Shade , el cual estaba gritando como una niña pidiendo que lo suelten, mientras que Chesse grababa todo con su cámara, la pelea…no decirle pelea seria decir que ambos tuvieron oportunidades de ganar, mas bien paliza que Silent le dio al pelimagenta, solo porque ambos pensaron que seria divertido pelear e ese lugar, ahora era Shadow Moon quien se disponía a pelear contra Silent por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la fiesta: F**ING CRAZY<strong>

* * *

><p>De vuelta con las chicas, seis Brownies y cuatro cervezas después, las tres estaban completa y absolutamente en otro mundo, Pinkie estiro de la camisa a su novio Chesse señalándolas a ella, provocando que se perdiera el comienzo de la paliza, digo pelea entre Moon y Silent- Chesse, míralas se ven tan tiernas…- dijo mirando a sus amigas.<p>

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, el castaño aparte de grabar con su cámara, tomo su celular y le saco una foto a las tres chicas, sentadas en el sofa, riéndose de nada con los brazos en el aire.

-Puedes ver eso-Señalo Twiligth.

Rarity apunto a una parte diferente del techo- Eso?-

No por halla, aquella onda…-

-Esa onda?-

-No, aquella onda…onda…- Agrego Fluttershy-…Onda…- se sentó de manera correcta en el sofá- Onda, onda, onda, onda, onda…- Empezó a cantar, de repente se lanzo del sofá, derribando a Twiligth de paso, mirando a todos lados frenética- Lápiz, lapiz, lapiz, necesito un lápiz- Empezó a repetir, metiendo su mano en la esponjada melena de una desprevenida Pinkie y sacando un pincel, solo para tirarcelo en la cara cuando se dio cuenta que no había pintura en esta- Necesito un maldito lápiz…- Sentándose en el suelo derrotada empezó a sollozar repitiendo una y otra vez "Lápiz"

-Es esto lo que quieres?- Pregunto una voz alcanzandole el tan preciado lapiz.

-LÁPIZ- Exclamo la pelirosa feliz tomando el objeto y corriendo con el hacia una de las paredes del lugar.

Flask solo bufo molesto, cruzandoce de brazos- No hay de que…-

La joven pelirosa empezó a hacer una serie de ondas de distintos tamaños y formas en la pared, pintando poco a poco la hace unos momentos blanca pared.

Bon Bon, quien se disponía a salir para poder fumar un poco. Miro los dibujos en la pared, luego miro el cigarrillo en su mano, y se encogió de hombros, encendiéndolo en ese mismo lugar- A la mierda, Fluttershy acaba de arruinar mi oportunidad de recuperar el depósito por este lugar-

Rarity solo imitaba con su cabeza los movimientos del lapiz de Fluttershy. Sus ojos luego se fijaron en las hermosas piernas de su amiga, abrazadas por unos jeans blancos,, la parte superior de su perfectamente formado trasero a la vista, puesto que sus jeans eran muy cortos, y su remera no la cubría, observándola, la chica francesa podía sentir cierta humedad acumulándose entre sus piernas, provocándole la necesidad de frotar sus muslos para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión, una acción, que no paso desapercibido para los otros ebrios miembros de la fiesta.

Rainbow fue y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga- Rarity te sientes bien…-

La mencionada trato de acomodar una pieza de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero por un mal calculo casi golpea a rainbow en el rostro- Nunca estuve mejor, porque preguntas?...-

-No lo se, pareces muy…- se fijo en como la atención de Rarity se iba de nuevo hacia la pelirosa- Distraida-

-Distraida, no querida distraida no!, Excitada, es mas que seguro maldita sea- Dijo tratando de levantarse, y recuperar su balance- si me disculpas, tengo una amiga con quien revolcarme-

-Rarity tal vez no sea la mejor idea…-

-Shhss, no te preocupes JT, todo saldrá bien- le susurro Twiligth llegando atrás de Rainbow- NO tu nombre no era JT no?,….O Ya recuerdo eres RB- LE dijo Twiligth a Rainbow mientras la sostenía para que no detuviera a Rarity.

Pinkie también se unió a ellas deteniendo a Rainbow- No te preocupes, que es lo peor que podría pasar-

-Fluttershy….- Dijo Rarity en una voz melodiosa acercándose a su amiga.

-Hmmm….-

-Yo quiero…-se río como una niña-Acostarme contigo-

Fluttershy se volteo a mirarla- Oh, me gusta la idea- Antes de chocar sus labios con Rarity en un muy inseguro beso.

Sin preocuparce sobre los otros miembros de la fiesta, empezaron a besarse con mas fuerza, ninguna del todo conciente de lo que pasaba, momentos después, Fluttershy sin despegarse de los labios de Rarity sintió como una mano desde atrás empezó a presionar uno de sus senos, mientras otra se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia su intimidad, y unos labios empezaban a dejar besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Mio…- Susurraba la voz que la tocaba desde atrás cada vez que sus labios se despegaban de su cuello, su poca lucidez recoció esa voz como la de su hermano, el cual con apoyo de Rarity estaba jugando con Fluttershy, las manos de su hermano se abrieron paso dentro de sus jeans,- Oh…- dijo el tocándola y sintiendo la humedad sobre sus labios vaginales- Hermanita mala no te pusiste ropa interior hoy…- Gruño en su oído antes de meter dos dedos dentro de sus sexo, dejo salir un gemido de placer que fue ahogado por los labios de Rarity, la cual no se despegaba de estos.

Pinkie ahora con interés se sentaba en el sofá, con una mano comiendo papas fritas y mirando el pequeño Show porno que se desataba frente a ella, y con la otra sosteniendo a Rainbow Dash- No, tu no vas a detener esto….

-Pero ellos no pueden…-

-Shssss-

Incluso Flash, quien normalmente era el primero en detener cualquier tipo de acto incestuosos en su presencia, estaba disfrutando de la vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la fiesta: El dios del caos de seguro festejaría aquí.<strong>

* * *

><p>Twilight gruñía y se retorcía mientras tres dedos se abrían paso dentro de ella, llenándola y haciéndola gemir de placer, suspirando el nombre de Rarity una y otra vez, mientras cada embate de los dedos se hacia mas fuerte, su novia le estaba dando toda su atención ahora que su pelirosa amiga y su pareja se marcharon solos ellos dos a la habitación de esta- Rarity yo…- Muy a su desaprobación, la chica francesa retiro totalmente sus dedos – Que espera no…-<p>

Sin decir una sola palabra, Rarity apoyo a Twiligth contra el sofa, antes de quitarle totalmente su ropa interior, dejando su intimidad húmeda y excitada expuesta a todo el mundo, completamente depilada y lampiña, la chica francesa acerco su boca y empezó a succiona del clítoris de Twiligth, estimulándola con su lengua, mientras su mano bajaba por su propio cuerpo, poniendo a un lado sus propias pantys, empezó a masturbarse mientras tenia la mitad de su lengua metida entre los labios vaginales de su novia.

Bon Bon le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo- Lindo…-

Toda la fiesta estaba callada, una balada de rock lenta se escuchaba de fondo, siendo casi totalmente opacada por los gemidos de placer de las dos chicas en el sofá, o de los gemidos también de placer que venían del piso de arriba- Oh Dios, RARITY!- Grito Twiligth cuando un poderoso orgasmo desgarro todo su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de fluidos siendo expulsados, directo en el rostro de Rarity, gran cantidad de este terminando en el piso a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica por que estos lleguen a su boca. Cuando Twiligth por fin se calmo, Rarity se estremeció, teniendo su propio orgasmo, una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su capacidad para hacer a Twiligth gritar su nombre con tanta fuerza.

Pinkie pie miro a Rainbow, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Apuesto a que Lyra no se corre de esa manera-

-O cállate-

-Por cierto donde esta?-

-Ella se quedo a estudiar…-

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la fiesta: Terminada, para cuatro de los presentes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel de la resaca la mañana siguiente: La muerte seria un día festivo<strong>

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Rarity se depserto abrazada a Twiligth, para su felicidad, mientras se levantaba un fuerte golpe desde el interior de su cabeza le recordó lo mucho que se debió haber embriagado anoche, a tal punto que no recordaba nada de lo que paso. Cuando sus ojos al fin se ajustaron a la claridad de un nuevo día, Twiligth se despertó- Por todos los cielos, que paso aquí-<p>

La habitación era un caos, habían botellas, copas, comida y personas por doquier. En el rostro de todos los hombres del lugar había dibujos con marcador indeleble, un mostacho grande y frondoso para Silent, que abrazaba de manera posesiva a Adagio, un globo de dialogo con la frase "Soy un imbecil" en la mejilla de Shadow Moon, Chesse con estrellitas y un par de ojos pintados sobre sus parpados y al final Flash con la palabra "Idiota" deletreada bastante bien sobre su frente, suspirando por las tonterías de sus amigos, Twiligth miro el suelo y vio un par familiar de jeans en el- Espera un momento…-Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda, rápidamente jalo la remera de Rarity para cubrir sus decencias- Por que estoy medio desnuda.

Rarity se levanto con cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco solo empeoraría su ya horrible jaqueca – No lo se, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, pero estoy muy segura de algo- Su estomago gruño un poco- Tengo Hambre…- Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y se fijaron en un solitario Brownie sobre la mesa en un plato de cocina, con el hambre sacando lo mejor de ella, Rarity se levanto y camino hasta la mesa, dejando a la semi-desnuda Twiligth atrás- Ooo Brownies…-

Unos momentos pasaron hasta que Twiligth capto del todo lo que Rarity dijo- Brownies?- Luego cierta memoria regreso a ella- No Rarity no te lo…- Pero ya era tarde, Rarity ya se había comido el ultimo Brownie- Rayos…-

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de cierre: Mind ( System of a Down, Albun System Of a Down)<strong>

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**Mrbrony25: **Si tierno, es una lastima que todo se haya desmadrado en este cap, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, y mas te vales que te pongas a trabajar en tus fics que si no te rastreare, te encontrare y pateare tu peresozo y patetico trasero.

**Ligthinh Killer y Oscuris: **Tambien eres una inmadura Ligthing-Chan?, Rayos, acaso no puede haber alguna linda chica que escriba fandoms que tenga mas de 18 años hay afuera, ni siquiera puedo coquetear si son menores de edad, como sea, aquí tienes tu lemon, pero este cap no es a lo que me refería con sorpresa, pronto lo veras Teheeee.

**Thousandton Remade: **No se que te haría vomitar de esos, al menos en el cap anterior la única escena que podría provocar eso fue la ultima, como sea, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Bueno, por ahora, y tal vez por esta semana esto es todo, si corren con suerte, hoy mas tarde empezare a publicar un fic nuevo, pero saliéndonos del tema del romance, y para los que busquen será un Twishy, no por nada ese es mi pairing favorito, como sea, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO**


End file.
